


Meeting Gotham's Reckoning

by EnglishAmericanGreekGeek15



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishAmericanGreekGeek15/pseuds/EnglishAmericanGreekGeek15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane and OC! Honestly, all she had wanted to do was walk her dog! Abigail hadn't planned on meeting, and helping, Gotham's future reckoning but that's what had happened. Eventually taken "captive" by Bane, Abby will have to confront the growing feelings she has for the terrorist and he for her. Lines will be drawn, boundaries will be crossed, and secrets will come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I stared at the bare white ceiling, taking deep measured breaths, waiting for the shrill scream of my alarm clock that would signal the beginning of my day. Ten minutes later I was slamming my hand on the snooze button, walking to my closet and throwing on my work clothes. I pulled on the plain white button up blouse and then dragged the black pencil skirt up and over my curvy hips, doing the universal shimmy known to all women. I'm short, with long straight brown hair and bright blue eyes. I sighed and turned away from my reflection in the mirror, shutting the light off and then grappling around in the dark to shove on the mandatory black heels that went with working at the stock exchange. I looked to my bed and a smile lit up my face when I saw Maximus sprawled atop the covers, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to be there.

I walked to the kitchen, turning on lights as I went, a habit that I had picked up after the Joker eight years ago. The fact that the psycho was locked up in Arkham still didn't ease my nerves, not one iota. I had gotten Maximus four months ago after there was a mugging in the building. I know what your thinking, the joker only warrants flipping lights on while a harmless mugging, well harmless compared to the the joker, warranted a beast of a rottweiler? Well in my mind it made sense. I prepared breakfast for myself then Max, letting out a low whistle that I knew he'd coming rushing to. He was a great dog, super easy to train for only being a year old and extremely protective of me. After we both finished and the dishes were cleared, I leaned down to his level.

"If I let you stay out, will you be a good boy?" I asked him, scratching behind his floppy ears."or will you eat my shoes again?" Maximus tilted his head to the side as if to say, 'Who, me?'. I laughed and kissed his forehead, deciding to let him stay out. I closed the door to my apartment, locking the door and then walking to work. As I passed more and more suspicious looking people and caught a glimpse of a knife strapped to a man's ankle, I decided to make self defense classes a priority. I mean my neighborhood was nothing close to the narrows but it was getting progressively worse.

I arrived at work walking through the tall buildings double doors, trying to resist the eye roll that was tempting to my eyes when I saw my boss, Clint approach me.

"So Abby listen, I was thinking you and me could grab a drink after work?" Clint murmured leaning close, too close for comfort, and lifted a perfectly groomed blonde eyebrow. I resisted the urge to correct his grammar and just settled for politely declining, like I did every other day. As Clint left and I took my place behind the main counter, Brenda came crashing in, her hair in dismay. She took her place beside me, giving Clint a placating, if not sexy smile to make up for the fact that she was late.

"So who was the lucky guy this time?" I wondered aloud, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh god Abby, he was so hot and muscled and last night was amazing!" She breathed dreamily, "I'd definitely do him again." Brenda added, reverting back to her vulgar self. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Honestly B, don't you ever want something more meaningful, something more than a one night stand?" It was Brenda's turn to snort now.

"Like what?" She seemed honestly perplexed, like there was no other option.

"Oh I don't know...love"

"Wow, really Abby? Love? Love is useless and it only ever hurts in the end. Along the lines of that, you really need to lose that V-card kid." I flushed bright red as she brought up the status of my virginity.

"I'll tell you again, like I have a thousand times before. I'm waiting for the right person, someone that I love and he loves me back just as much." Brenda rolled her eyes but when she layed her hands on my shoulder, her emerald green eyes shone with true concern.

"Look, sweetie, if that's what you want, okay, but you have to put yourself out there. Why don't you go out with Clint?" I rubbed my forehead, trying to fend off my coming headache.

"Besides the fact that Clint's my superior, and I could be fired? Well he's conceded and a pig and only after sex." I scowled, ticking off the reasons on my fingers. Brenda pursed her lips and nodded but murmured that I should give him a chance, that he may surprise me. I made myself look busy as a man approached Brenda and she jutted her chest out, giving him a flirty smile. I honestly hated my job, I understood that Brenda and I were hired to be a pretty face and only a pretty face, for the men to oggle and flirt with. It disgusted me but I guess it didn't surprise me because disgusting things happened everyday in Gotham and my job was just one of them.

At five sharp I got off of work, stepping out of the building to find the sun was starting it's decent. Midway home, I had to take my heels off and walk barefoot. Somehow I managed to drag myself up the two flights of stairs. I really didn't want to cook so I popped a lean cusine in the microwave and then made Max his dinner, throwing in some chicken as a reward for not eating my shoes. I spoiled the dog more than I should but he was my baby. I snuggled up with my blanket and pressed myself to the edge of my couch. I turned on the T.V to TBS and was glad to find Friends on. Below the couch Max let out a whine and looked up at me with his big brown eyes and I was a goner. I patted the spot next to me and he hopped up, placing his head in my lap. I absently stroked his head as I watched the show, occsianly making a comment. At one point I looked down at Max and reflected on each and every character and I swear he nodded. Moments like these made me think how lonely my life had become.

"Ya know Max," I murmured thoughtfully as I scratched behind his ears, "I always thought that Rachel and Joey should have ended up together." Suddenly Max jumped from the couch and slowly he trotted to the door. Realization hit me.

"Max, why didn't you tell me when I took you potty?" I whined. He lifted his paw to the door.

"Don't you dare."

"Max, I'm serious." I warned him. He let his paw slide down the door. I narrowed my eyes at him, then threw my blanket off to retrieve my tennis shoes. I pulled them on my feet while I yanked his collar off of the hanger and put it on him. His tail wagged the entire time down the stairs, excited for a walk. When he wanted a walk, I had trained him to scratch at the door but he usually never wanted one this late.

As I started our usual walk around the block and to the park, Max was on high alert. I was really glad that I had gotten a strong dog like a rottweiler and loved the fact how loyal he was. I let him walk a little faster than usual and then he started tugging on the leash, he never did that. As we got closer and closer to an approaching alleyway, where the street lamp was flickering, his chest started to rumble. When we were directly in front of it he let loose a vicious snarl and then snapped his jaws together. In the silence, the sudden noise sounded like a crack of thunder.

"Max, boy, what's wrong?" I shuffled my feet forward, bringing my body out of the darkness and into the light. I gasped as the streetlamp flickered to it's maximum intensity and showed me the body of a man. But this wasn't an ordinary man, he was huge, his muscles large and defined. Shockingly, that wasn't the most striking thing about him. He had a mask that covered the lower part of his face and it ran from across his nose to the base of the back of his neck in one thick long line. It left his eyes open, and they were filled with immense pain. I took notice of his heavy panting and the heavy wheeze of his breathing. He looked at Max and then turned his calculating gaze on me. My breath hitched in fear but I shoved it to the recesses of my mind, focusing solely on trying to help this man. I leaned forward to speak to him but I was cut off as Max let out another snarl. I whipped around.

"Maximus, heel!" I hissed and then he sat, his chest still rumbling angrily." Max, he's hurt." I said softly, leaning close to scratch his ears in a soothing manner. I turned back to the man and crouched to his level, suppressing the fear that ran through my veins. And believe you me that was a hard task to suppress hot white fear. I cleared my throat.

"Sir, are you alright? How can I help you?" I asked him, my hands fluttering uselessly above him. I decided to call an ambulance but when I pulled my cell phone out he had my wrist in a bruising grip, causing my phone to clatter to the floor and Max to let out another snarl, this one more violent than the last two. I whimpered in pain and the man instantly loosened his grip. I rubbed my sore wrist and winced at how tender it felt.

"Right, paramedics out of the question then. Just tell me how I can help you." The man gestured to his mask and then spoke, his voice was suprisingly rich and strong and made goosebumps erupt across my pale skin.

"The knobs...push them back in." He wheezed, even his voice full of pain. I gulped and then gingerly laid by hand on the cool mask, pushing the tubes and knobs back in and instantly knew I had done the right thing when I heard a mechanical hiss coupled with the man's relief filled sigh. His closed eyes snapped open and as he rose to his full height, which was at least a foot and a half taller than me, towering above my form. I gulped again and looked up at him and wondered if I had done the right thing, helping the strange and imposing man.

"A-A-Are you okay?" I whispered, backing up slightly and then scooping up Max's leash. The man cocked his head and looked me up and down and not in the way I would have liked. The way he was looking at me, it was assessing me, assessing how strong I was, if I could in any way shape or form be a threat to him, which I wasn't. But honestly he didn't have to do that, I could have just told him that myself. He took a step towards me and Max snarled.

"Max." I snapped, yanking his leash slightly. I really didn't want to have to kill this guy if he hurt my dog. Although he was huge, I had a terrible temper and if it came to it I would kick his ass if he tried anything. The man had a dangerous gleam in his eyes, almost as if he knew what I was thinking. Finally, he nodded.

"Yes, I'm much better. What's your name?" His voice was changed by the mask, more mechanical and high, but still every bit as demanding. It set my nerves on edge and my heart started to beat irregularly. I blew out a shuddering breath, determined to keep my voice strong when I spoke to the imposing man this time.

"My name's Abby." I told him, meeting his eyes. I wouldn't let fear control me, not like I had in the past. Over the years I had come to realize that it was okay to be afraid, I just couldn't let it control me. Courage wasn't the absence of fear but rather the conquering of it. I drew myself up and then stuck my hand out.

"Nice to meet you. And since I saved your life, I think that I should at least get a name." I shot him a friendly smile, wiggling my fingers in invitation. His hand surged forward to grasp mine, practically engulfing my hand. Our hands shook.

"You really shouldn't help strange men, especially in this city."

"Are you saying you would rather I'd not helped you?"

"No, just offering some...friendly advice. Advice you should consider, little one." I felt a flash of irritation flare to life inside of me.

"Thank you but I can handle myself, I've lived here my entire life." I hadn't even realized that our hands were still intertwined until silence reigned between us. He broke the hand shake first and then he lowered his hand to Max's snout for inspection. When Max gave the hand a tentative lick, I was shocked out of my mind, he hated when men touched me.

The man slowly walked away and then before he was almost out of sight and earshot, he turned back around to face me.

"Thank you, my dear. And my name is Bane."

For a moment all I could do was stare at the spot where he had last been, with his name repeating itself in my mind over and over. Finally I came out of my stupor and shuffled the rest of the way home in a daze. When I got into my apartment I locked the door and then checked it twice. That night I let Maximus sleep in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! Hope everyone likes chapter two :)

After my meeting with Mr. Tall Dark and Dangerous, I got back into the flow of things pretty easily. Like normal, on the weekdays I went to work, ate, slept and then on the weekends I went to the community college for nursing classes. The only change in Max and I's schedule was the routes I took. I avoided that alleyway as if it were the portal to hell. Even though I had to wake up earlier, walk longer, and my feet were suffering a numerous number of blisters, I thought it was well worth it. A week and a half passed with no sitings of Mr. Bane, except in my dreams, and I let myself slip into a false sense of security. I really honestly should have known better.

That day started out weird any way. While I was toweling off from my bath, I felt the scar, now silver with age, that ran across my neck start to tingle. I whipped my hair to the side and placed my cool fingers on it. This was just weird and creepy and extremely unnerving. This scar was a memento from the one and only Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. When he took hostages from the hospital, I was on the bus and he had decided to play with a couple of us, I can still hear his sickeningly pleasured laugh as he took his knife to my throat. I'll spare all the messy detail and just leave it at that. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made breakfast for Maximus, I had lost my appetite thinking of the horrific events that had transpired eight years ago.

The second hint that day that things were going to go to hell was a small thing really, something that could be easily read into though. I was running a little late so I had to take the quickest route, the one with that damned alley. And things didn't get any better from there. When I got to work, late in spite of my best efforts, the stock exchange was booming. Walking through the double doors, I watched as a man in a grey suit threw money down to the man cleaning his shoes and then left with his buddy. Looking at the stack of bills, it was a meager pay with no tip. I pulled out a five and placed it on the pile of cash. The man's head snapped up and he looked me up and down. I smiled at him before apologizing for those men's behavior. He had nodded his thanks but still looked completely dumbfounded, like no one had ever shown him kindness before in his life.

I stood in front of the double doors, staring out at a sea of people and I knew that there was no way that I could push and shove my way through. I thought for a moment and then decided to try a side entrance but that would mean going down a level to access the stairs but if I used a side entrance, their was less of a chance that Clint would catch me coming in late. On my way down, I passed a laughing couple and then a janitor who was scowling at their backs. I realized why when I saw his mop and pale and then the smudges on the newly cleaned floor. I found my own face working its way into a scowl.

Carefully I slipped off my heels and then tried to avoid the clean floor to the best of my ability. The janitor looked at me stunned but I just nodded and smiled.

"I know what it's like to have people make your job harder." I told him with a friendly smile and he nodded his thanks. We must have hired a few extra guys, with the janitor and the man who had been cleaning shoes. Once at the staircase to the side entrance closest to the main desk, I started climbing. By the time I reached the main floor my blisters were aching again. I pushed and shoved for a few feet and then I was behind the safety of the counter. Relief lasted not even a minute and then Brenda was on me.

"Please tell me that the reason your late is because you got laid." Brenda smirked, her green eyes twinkling with excitement. I shook my head.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Honey, the only person your disappointing is yourself well and your-" She was cut off from finishing her vulgar sentence by a high pitched scream. When the first shots rang through the air, pandemonium struck. People screaming, people running, more shots. And then as fast as it started it stopped. People were on their knees and at random intervals there were men who were heavily armed. Among them were the janitor and shoe shiner and I felt horror bubble up inside me, I had helped them. I watched as the sea of people parted to let someone through. I covered my mouth in order to stop the gasp from escaping my lips. Bane, it was Bane. The man was Bane. I felt my chest moving up and down rapidly, unable to catch my breath. And as I watched him slam a man's head on the counter, the crack ringing in my ears, I felt guilt as heavy as a stone boulder weigh down my chest and with that fear of being seen by him. I sent a prayer up to god. Please don't let him recognize me, please God.

Brenda placed her hand in mine, holding tight. I squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner. I watched as Bane fiddled with what looked like an I-pad. Suddenly, he handed the device off to a henchmen and let his eyes wander the room. I knew I should have lowered my head and closed my eyes but before I could command myself to quit staring at the beast of a man, his eyes connected with mine. I saw recognition flicker in the depths of his eyes and he took a step forward. I shuddered as he took another and then I heard sirens in the distance. So had Bane because he had turned from me and asked his henchmen a question. At the man's answer Bane nodded while saying something and then more shots ran out. People were taken to ride on bikes with the men and then we were ordered to huddle around the bikes and to basically cover them from view. And then as the crowd parted, Bane raced away on the bike but he had left fear, thick and suffocating, in his place.

Afterwards anyone who wasn't a blubbering mess had to be interviewed by the cops, which included me. After that I somehow was caught by GSN and roped into describing what happened. And now I'm back at home, apartment locked, staring at my phone and waiting for the call that I know is inevitable. As soon as the phone rang I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Ahh Abigail, Master Bruce is quite...eager to speak with you." Alfred said in his British draw, very kindly.

"Alfred, could you please tell Bruce I'm fine and that I really just want to sleep?" I questioned feebly. I heard a sigh and then a shift on the line as if the phone was being passed to another person.

"No, he can't. You okay, kid?" I heard Bruce ask, his voice gruff.

"Yes, Bruce. I'm fine seriously. I can handle being taken hostage, it's happened before." I could practically hear him wince.

"I know, I just worry. Your like my sister." I smiled despite my irritation.

"I know, thanks for being concerned."

"No problem. How's that dog of yours?"

"Good, I'm really glad I got him."

The rest of our conversation continued on in that manner just asking about stuff in each others lives, catching up. Bruce asked how school was and if I wanted him to pull some strings and get me a new job, to which I rolled my eyes and declined. Before I hung up, I demanded to talk to Alfred for a little, I considered the man as much apart of my family as Bruce. After ending the call I turned on the news and watched the first appearance of the Batman in over eight years. I honestly couldn't believe that they had stopped chasing Bane to capture the Bat. Whoever he was, the Batman had risked his life to save the people of Gotham and this is how he's repaid?

Eventually, no matter how enraged I was on behalf of the vigilante, my mind wandered and I thought of how I'd helped Bane. I was disgusted with myself, people could be dead and if I hadn't helped that man maybe just maybe this wouldn't have happened. Or it at least may have been delayed. I turned the T.V off and then headed to my bedroom. I let Max into my bed again and I knew that it was probably a permanent thing from now on.

Another week passed until something bad happened. I watched my T.V in a fascinated kind horror, eyes glued to the screen, when Bane snapped the doctor's neck and preceded to say that the detonator was in the hands of a citizen. And then the rich were being ripped from their homes, beaten, and tossed out into the cold. There was no police, no law. Then Bane did something even more terrible, he let out Blackgate.

I knew three things for sure: Batman was gone, a bomb was going to go off, and Gotham had officially went to hell.

In all a month had passed after I helped Bane. I was appalled that the destruction of my city had only taken a month and that the rest of the world could be so unaffected but life surprisingly went on. I went to the grocery store, I walked Max, I slept and ate. I tried to help people as much as possible while I took care of myself and Max too. But I was careful, extremely careful. And then one night I just wasn't. Max was scratching at the door giving me his puppy eyes and I was to tired to deny him a walk. So at ten at night, with my city full of murderers and rapists, I walked my dog.

I took a different set of routes now because I couldn't even stomach the sight of that alleyway, or any other reminder of my life before this. We were close to home when I heard it. I heard heavy footsteps. It was a man. I took a deep breath and told myself not to panic. I decided on a different route, one that would loop around to the apartment a little quicker. I still heard the footsteps but this time they were accompanied by another set, from the direction I was going in now. I tugged Max's leash and then took another route, the one with the alleyway. Eventually the footsteps stopped and I turned and no one was following me anymore. I gave a sigh of relief. I was a few feet from the alley when I heard cat calls. I felt my heart stop and then start to beat double time, dread filling me down to my toes.

In front of me I saw a man turn the corner. Maximus snarled viciously. I was being herded, god I was being herded, like an animal. They descended on me like a pack of wolves would prey and I had no choice but to back into the alley. The three of them followed, taunting me all the way with things they could do to me. I felt my back press against brick, terror setting into my very bones. I held back my tears and my gag reflex as each one took a long look at me. Max lunged forward, ripping the leash from my hands and attacking one of the men. He bit into him,hard, but the man threw him off, causing his body to slam into the wall and then he slid to the ground with a whine, knocked out. I felt my body start to shake in rage as I heard my blood rush to my ears and my vision turned red. How dare he hurt my dog!

"Stupid mutt" He scowled, shoving his friend aside to press me into the alley wall. I felt the brick dig into my shoulder blades through the thin cotton of my shirt. He leaned forward, pinning my body with his. I shoved him back, bringing my knee to his groin because there was no way in hell that I was going down without a fight.

"Actually he's a purebred, you bastard." I sneered down at him, bringing my leg up to kick him again but he caught the ankle, sending me tumbling down to the ground on my back. He climbed on top of me.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that you stupid little bitch." He hissed, his rotten breath fanning over my face. He slapped me across the face and it stung like hell. He pinned both my hands in one of his, using his other hand to squeeze my hip in a bruising grip. Then he released my hands only to slam my head on the ground when I started to claw at him. I felt so disoriented as both of his hands ran up and down my torso, his hard grip no doubt leaving bruises. The fight seemed to come back to me when he started to grasp at my thighs. There was no way he was going to take my virginity, that is something that belongs to the man that I fall in love with, more importantly it was mine to give, my choice and I wouldn't let this monster take that. I kicked and screamed, harder and louder. Trying desperately to draw anyone's attention, for anyone to help. And then when he slammed my head against the concrete once more, I felt like I was under water. I heard a scuffle, two muffled snaps, and then I saw Bane leaning over the man's body but there was two of him. Then the man's weight...just wasn't there. I tried to sit up but I cried out in pain when my arms gave out. Bane came back into my line of vision and he bent down and scooped me up in his arms. Evidently I was still lucid enough to revel in the warmth and safety I felt in his arms. His strong, muscular arms. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were a lovely shade of chocolate brown. I let out a shaky breath.

"Max?" I whimpered, lightly licking the blood from my upper lip.

"He is fine, Now rest, little one. Your safe." Bane whispered, and I found myself surprised that a man like him could even whisper, his hand cradling the side of my face gently. And then I was falling, drifting, into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Review and share your thoughts, I would love to hear them! And I stole the line about throwing her over his shoulder from the vampire diaries, I couldn't resist using something like it :) And if Abby seems a little temperamental in this chapter, blame Tom Petty and his song I won't back down :) Okay, I'm done now, Enjoy!

When I woke up I was laying on my sofa, stretched out with a blanket covering the length of my body. My head still hurt something fierce and my body wasn't much better. The pain made me forget how I'd been rescued in the first place and when the memories finally did resurface in my pain riddled mind, I shot up fast. I instantly regretted it and my body was punishing me for my rash action if the painful twinges in my abdomen were any indication. I let a groan slip from in between my clenched teeth as I sat up, slowly this time, and searched for Max. I was worried sick for the little guy, I could still hear his body collide with the brick wall and I flinched. But in my search for Max I found something much more interesting. And that something had somehow crammed himself into my love seat, the picture would have been comical, if I wasn't internally freaking out that is. I contemplated pretending to pass out but knew I had no choice but to talk with Bane when his eyes meant mine.

"I'm glad you're awake little one." He murmured, his voice fitting in with my otherwise silent apartment. Bane reached forward and handed me a glass of water. I hadn't realized how thirsty I'd been until that first drop of water hit the back of my throat. I downed the pain pills lying on the coffee table, sat the glass down, and then cleared my throat, not really knowing what to say. Honestly, what did one say to the man who was responsible for the destruction of their city yet had chosen to save them?

"How's Max?" I asked him, resuming my search for my baby. I finally found him, lying in his doggy bed. I felt tears come to my eyes and I let out a low whistle, calling Max to me. I had to touch him, to see that he was okay with my own eyes, I had to feel that he was alright.

"He's a tough breed, I should say that he will be fully healed in a day or two." I nodded distractedly, focused solely on Max as he trotted over to me. I smiled lovingly when he laid his head in my lap and leaned forward to kiss his forehead as he let out a contented little whine. As I leaned away from Max the blanket shifted ever so slightly and I realized, quite horrified, that the only clothing I had on was my black sports bra and running pants. Outrage quickly took the place of horror.

"You...You undressed me!?" I shrieked at Bane, pulling the blanket tightly around my shoulders. It was a useless thing to do, Bane had already seen everything that my blanket, now turned shield from prying eyes, had covered.

"I had to check the extent of your wounds. I only looked when necessary." He explained calmly, his elbows resting on his thighs as he leaned forward. I could swear he was smirking underneath his mask. I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to use hostility to cover the embarrassment I was feeling. I lifted the blanket to assess the damage done to my body.

On my stomach there was a spattering of dark blue and purple bruises, some in the shape of a hand. My hip was a deep, deep purple and I could clearly make out a palm and five fingers. I felt bile rise in my throat but I pushed it down. I gulped, letting the blanket go to form a cocoon around my body once more. I reached behind my neck, feeling through my thick, tangled hair to reach the bumps on my head. I pressed lightly and winced at the sharp pain. I dropped my hand and returned my gaze to Bane, feeling extremely grateful that he had been there to help me.

"Thank you for saving my life, I don't know what would had happened if..." I broke of suddenly, a bitter chuckle escaping my lips, "actually I do know what would have happened." He just looked at me for a few moments, his eyes and expression kept unreadable. Finally he spoke.

"You are welcome. But might I ask, what you were doing outside, at night, walking your dog so late?" I saw the dangerous glimmer in his eye and knew that I had to be careful with my answer. But then I felt irritation rise up inside of me. Who was he to question what I did when he had annihilated an entire city?

"How did you know where I was?" I countered, refusing to answer him. Bane's eyes narrowed briefly and then he let out a low, husky chuckle.

"Fine, little one. If you want to play this game, we will. Just be prepared for the consequences if you lose." He warned me before continueing on. "To answer your question, I had some of my men tracking you, your daily routine, what routes you took." He shrugged as if it was no big deal, as if having me followed wasn't a total invasion of my privacy. Oh, that's right, terrorists don't care about privacy. I almost voiced this thought but caught myself, he had saved my life after all and I didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"You're telling me that you had people tailing me? Without my knowledge? I knew I should have taken those damn self defense lessons from Bruce when I got the chance! How did you even get your men to follow me, a useless, normal, unimportant, girl? Bet they weren't to happy about that." I muttered angrily while roughly raking a hand through my hair, pushing back the part of me that was yelling at me for yelling at Bane. Is one run in with death not enough for you?, my subconcious sneered. At the mention of Bruce's name, something akin to anger had flickered in Bane's dark eyes. That was probably the reason for his voice, which had been less demanding and more calm, had regained it's thunderous quality.

"On the contrary, two of my men volunteered after I told them who you were. Said something about you showing them kindness." Bane quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'Would you like to tell me about that?'. When I didn't say anything he continued. "One such man was Barsard, my most trusted associate. And yes I did have people tailing you without your knowledge and little one, self defense classes would not have been enough to stop them." At some point Max had wandered over to Bane and curled up beside the loveseat and now Bane was absently stroking his head, lolling the dog to sleep. I felt a stab of betrayal in my gut.

"Traitor. Your supposed to be my dog." I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache start. Bane chuckled, causing my heart to beat faster, and suddenly in an anger because of what he was making me feel, I stood and pointed a finger at the mountain of a man, albeit a shaky finger.

"I can't believe you had people following me and that you practically stole the loyalty of my dog! Why were you the one to save me in the first place!?" I nearly shouted.

"Are you saying you'd rather I'd not helped you?" He raised his eyebrow again, a quirk of his that I was finding more and more endearing each time he did it. Endearing or not I still scowled at him, I hated when people used my own words against me.

"No of course not! I...I...I'm sorry," I whispered, letting my shoulders drop."I shouldn't be yelling at you, I guess I'm just trying to understand. I know you killed those men, Bane and what I can't seem to understand is why you saved me?" My voice had grown quieter as the rage seemingly evaporated from my veins. Bane raised from the seat and stepped around the coffee table, coming to stand right in front of me. He looked down at me and I felt my cheeks burn with blush, that particular habit seemed to be coming back to haunt me from my junior high years with a vengeance, as I finally came back to myself and remembered that I was in a sports bra. His hand came up to stroke my cheek and then he raised both hands to hold my arms on either side of my body. His touch was warm, his eyes intense, and it caused pleasant little flutters to occur in my stomach. For a moment I though he would kiss me and for a moment I almost wished he would.

"You intrigue me." He said simply and my body swayed ever so slightly. I carefully removed myself from his grasp, blushing even more than before and reached down to wrap myself into my blanket before heading into the kitchen. As I went, I flipped each light on because even the presence of Bane couldn't keep the memory of the Joker at bay. I knew Bane was behind me, I could almost sense it. Plus Max's tail was banging the side of the wall happily as his nails clicked on the wooden floor of the apartment. I turned to Bane and motioned for him to sit in one of the dining room chairs.

"Can I get you anything? Glass of water?," I looked at the oven clock, the red numbers read 3:30,"...Breakfast?" He shook his head no and then preceded to watch me as I pulled all the ingredients for french toast out. I made four extra slices plus my two in case he changed his mind and then I heated some chicken up for Maximus in hopes of bribing him to take my side next time. I sat across from Bane, eating french toast and milk, avoiding his gaze each and every time I felt it studying me. I can't believe he's in my home, watching me eat as if it were completely normal, like this situation was normal.

"When you're finished, pack." My head snapped up quick, almost giving myself whiplash, at the order given to me.

"Pack?" I repeated.

"Yes little one, pack."

"For what?" I croaked, confused as to why I would need to pack.

"Because you're coming with me." Bane's eyes watched my face intently, his eyes crinkled, from a smirk or smile, I couldn't tell.

"Going with you? Where? I can't just leave. What about Max? I can't leave him." I protested, my heart about to explode in my chest at the thought of leaving my little apartment sanctuary.

"You will not have to leave the dog, he's coming with us."

"He's not fully healed, I can't move him." I argued.

"He is healed enough to walk."

"Well...I'm not fully healed yet." I was grasping at straws by now and Bane knew it. He leaned across the table to look me directly in the eye. I felt myself get momentarily swept up in his eyes and squirmed uncomfortably in my chair, hoping he wouldn't notice my ogling. But by God, that shade of brown was so beautiful.

"I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you the whole way, if I have to Abby." He let his impatience with me slip through his otherwise calm facade. I blushed, wondering how that statement could excite me so much and cause me to want to test out the truth of his threat. It was probably because of how nice it had been to be held in his arms. As he walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, I watched the way his arms swung, watched his large shoulders and powerful legs. And with a jolt, I realized how attracted I was to him. Even those cargo pants and that bulletproof vest had my mouth watering. The very object of my affections broke me out of my stupor.

"Ten minutes little one and then I pack for you." I blushed bright red again, an image of Bane packing my underwear popping into my head. I rushed out of the kitchen, past Bane, and then into my bedroom to pack. As I shoved various things into my suitcase, I had a feeling that this was the last I would see of my tiny apartment and what I was heading into was so much more uncertain than the direction my life had been heading in before. I looked up as I heard a floorboard creak. Bane was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, with Max by his side.

Uncertain but attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the note from Bruce seems a little OOC please keep in mind that Bruce and Abby have a past which will be explained in later chapters and I really wanted to show that he thinks of her as a sister, I wanted to show a different, slightly softer side of Bruce Wayne. I'm a little unhappy with this chapter but please let me know what you think and like always, advice is welcome and encouraged! Okay here's chapter 4, enjoy!

In the end it only took ten minutes for me to pack, but on the way down the hallway I came to a dead stop. I dropped my bag and rushed into the guest bedroom. I was horrified that I had almost left without my books. It took mere seconds for Bane's heavy footsteps to echo through the apartment as he strode into the room, demanding to know what I was doing.

"I have to find something." I murmured, distracted in my quest for one of the most important gifts I had ever been given as I searched the book shelf.

"I can have books bought to you."

"Yes, but not this book, it's special to me." Which was true, especially now because I hadn't heard from Bruce once during this and I knew without a doubt that something terrible had happened. I heard the bed dip and groan as Bane rested his heavy frame on it. I spied Pride and Prejudice and grabbed that also. I searched the entire bookshelf before turning to Max, who had followed Bane into the room.

"Maximus, do you remember where I put it?" Bane looked up in surprise at the fact that I was asking a dog for help and not the other human being in the room.

"I'm tiring of this game, Abigail, I will carry you. Do not test me" I sucked in a sharp breath as my full name left his lips and gave a sharp nod.

"It's just that this book is really, really special to me, even more than before." Suddenly I felt anger rise inside of me. It was Bane's fault that the rich had been hunted down like dogs, that Bruce had been hunted like a dog. Before I could do anything too rash, Max let out a bark and then rushed out into the hallway. He led me into my bedroom and then he jumped up onto the bed. I pulled the covers back, suddenly remembering that I had been reading nights before. Not finding the book hidden under a pillow or in my nightstand, I kneeled on the floor and searched under my bed. I wiggled under the bed frame, spying the thick, hardcover volume. I reached forward, snatched it up, wiped the light layer of dust off, and then clutched it to my chest as if it were a lifeline even though I was putting pressure on my bruises. I looked up at Max.

"Thanks boy." I whispered, my throat tight and my eyes stinging with emotion. I sniffled and then stood and walked back to the living room. I found Bane with my bag, standing in the hallway, shifting impatiently from foot to foot. He was obviously unaccustomed to having to wait on people. I made a mental note not to make him wait again.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked stiffly. I merely nodded, the book still clutched firmly to my chest.

"What is it?" Even though Bane asked it, it still sounded like a demand. I held the book out for him to read.

"The Count of Monte Cristo. What is so special about this volume?" He asked, his eyes swimming with curiosity.

"Well someone very special gave that to me and now, well, I don't know whats happened to him." Bane looked from me to the book and then handed it back to me, his eyes filled with the same emotion when I had mentioned Bruce earlier. I just couldn't identify the emotion.

"Are you ready now?" I nodded again, to afraid to speak in fear that my voice would crack in my sadness, and then he led the way to my front door, Max trotting by my side. Once out in the hallway I shut and locked the door, depositing the keys in my back pocket. I looked up, feeling Bane's eyes on me.

"You won't need to keep those, you're not coming back." His eyes held mine almost as if he were daring me to argue the point.

"Sentimental reasons" I supplied. Bane grunted and then threw my bag over his shoulder. We walked for a good twenty minutes until Max started to limp. Instantly I stopped, leaning down to check his leg. He let out a yelp when my fingers ran over a particularly sensitive spot.

"Bane!" I called out for him. He whipped around, obviously shocked that I had managed to escape his attention so easily.

"Why did you not stop me?" He nearly snarled, his voice had taken on a rough quality with his anger.

"I...I..."

"You what? It's dangerous out here, little one, or was last night not enough proof of that?" He snapped at me and I sneered.

"Gotham was dangerous long before you came around and I stopped because Max started to limp. I told you we couldn't move him so soon." I turned back to Max only to have my elbow caught in Bane's tight, unrelenting grip. He turned me to face him and I erased all traces of pain from my face, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Do not lecture me Abigail, you will find that I am not a man to allow such disrespect." Even though he said this nice enough, his eyes told a different story. They gave me a warning and I gulped while nodding, I would heed his warning. "As for Maximus, he is in luck." Skeptical, I arched an eyebrow.

"My men are to pick us up a block away." Bane explained. I looked pointedly at my arm and he squeezed my elbow, a reminder as to who was in charge, and then let it go before kneeling beside Max. As he ran his hands up and down my dog's legs, I watched his hands. He was careful and precise in his movements and I wondered, for just a moment, what it would feel like to have those hands on my back, pulling me into him. I bit my lip in an effort to keep the sound of pleasure the thought caused from escaping me.

"It's his back right leg. It's a light sprain." I told Bane confidently.

"Are you a doctor?" He asked me, arching his eyebrow in a condescending way. It infuriated me, I'd show him condescending.

"Actually, if you must know, before you came I was going to school to become a doctor." I had risen to my full height, which wasn't very impressive, and was towering over his kneeled form. I felt a jolt of empowerment course through me...and then he stood up. I stepped around him to stand beside Max.

"He'll be fine as long we slow down for him." I said firmly, making it clear that in the case of my baby, there would be no arguing. His chocolate brown eyes meant mine and I hoped he'd see fiery determination burning there. He must of saw something along those lines because he gave a curt nod and then spun on his heel, walking down the side walk. I scooped up Max's leash and encouraged him to start walking.

With our slower pace, it took almost twenty minutes to walk one block. Pulled up at the curb of the street was a simple black van. Sliding the door open, Bane threw my bag into the car and then motioned for me to get in. I hopped into the car and then whistled for Maximus. He was looking at the distance from the ground to the van floor and must not have liked what he saw because he looked back at me as if I were crazy. Then he sat down on the pavement refusing to move an inch. I narrowed my eyes.

"Maximus." I called gently but firmly, like they taught us in doggy classes. Bane made an impatient sound in the back of his throat and then bent and lifted Max, setting him on the floor. I gave him a gentle smile and then watched as he shut the door, climbing into the passenger seat. That was the first good look I got at the driver, who I realized looked very familiar. It was the janitor from the stock exchange or I guess his true occupation was a terrorist. He had dark, short brown hair and his eyes held a haunted look about them, as if he had seen too much in such little time. He gave me a nod and then turned the key in the ignition and started to drive through the empty streets. Finding nothing else to do, I let my fingers sink into Max's coat as he lay resting by my seat. I watched out the window as we slowly drove through the narrows and started to arrive in the nicer part of Gotham. I assumed we would have stopped soon but we continued on. The houses started to change into large towering buildings. I should have realized that Bane would need a base at the center of Gotham in order to over see all the happenings. Finally the car rolled to a stop in front of a tall building, full of lofts and luxurious apartments I knew. It was much easier for Max to ease his way down onto the pavement and didn't require Bane's help.

Bane led the way through a lobby and into an elevator. We went to the very top floor, while his henchmen, I had a sneaking suspicion it was his right hand man, Barsard, had gotten off several floors before. The doors dinged open and then Max and I were being led down a hallway again and then let into a door.

The apartment was large with a nice sized kitchen and a living room that was fully furnished. Where there should have been a solid wall, there was a complete glass wall, letting you look out at Gotham in all it's glory as you relaxed on the plush, brown, leather chairs. The chairs sat opposite the glass wall and the couch was settled on the north wall, across from it a large, if you asked me, ostentatious, T.V. I pivoted to inspect the kitchen and found stainless steel appliances and cream colored cabniets lining the sunshine colored room. The bright color made me smile. I looked over at Bane, who had dropped my bag and now was waiting for me to finish my scrutiny of the apartment.

"It's very nice." I told him. Nicer than anything I've ever had. I thought but not bitterly, I had had a great life, a great home, until my parents had died. But even then I had been very fortunate. More fortunate than most orphans.

"There are two rooms just down that hall. One is a bedroom, where there is a bathroom. The other is the only room you are not allowed to enter, is that understood?" I nodded quickly and then Bane continued. "Good. My men have been ordered to leave you be. There is food in the kitchen if you get hungry. I have business to attend to and do not let that dog sleep in the bed. " I nodded once more but at his stare I realized he wanted me to speak aloud.

"Okay, no going into the west wing and there's food in the kitchen." I repeated but not being able to resist referencing Beauty and the Beast. I purposefully left out that bit about Max and Bane noticed.

"What did I say about the dog?"

"Oh you said something about Max?" I asked innocently.

"Abigail..."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." I teased. He finally seemed to catch on and his eyes narrowed. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Don't let him sleep in the bed." Bane nodded before turning and walking to the door. He stopped and turned, his hand on the knob. I meant his eyes and shivered. He spoke softly and his voice wrapped around me like silk.

"And, little one, do not leave this apartment, for any reason at all." I was going to nod but the seriousness in his eyes dragged the words from my mouth.

"I promise."

Bane shut the door behind him and I felt my shoulders sag, my facade slipping. I let the mirade of emotions rage through me. Rage, fear, helplessness, disgust (at myself), lust, and then a heart crushing sadness. It sat like a stone on my heart. I crossed the living room where Max was laying beside the maroon sofa. I kneeled next to him and rubbed the back of his floppy black ears.

"Maximus, what am I gonna do?" He gave my palm a tentative lick in answer. I stood and then went to stand and look out of the glass wall. You could see the whole of Gotham from the height of the building. I let my eyes rove across the scenery until I found what I was looking for. Sat atop a hill was Wayne Manner and I lifted a finger to trace the house. The feeling in my chest becoming overwhelming. Bruce was gone and now I was with the man that was responsible for his disappearance, although Bane hadn't killed him or hurt him with his own hands, but he was the cause of it. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I wiped at it angrily. I snatched my bag up, called for Max, and then dragged the bag into the bedroom. I peeled off my shirt and track pants and then threw on my pajama shorts and a plain while tank top. I dug though my bag and lifted the Count of Monte Cristo. I pulled the covers from the bed, to tired to study the bedroom as I had the kitchen and living room, and then I patted the bedside for Max to come up.

Screw Bane and his rules. I opened the front of the book and traced the words Bruce had written in the inside cover.   
To Abby, this is a story that, once, I never would have understood, never connected with. But in recent years I have been able to identify with the character of Edmond Dantes more than any other literary figure I have read about. In case something happens to me, this book will help you understand. Abby, we may not be connected by blood but I have come to learn that blood doesn't always determine who your family is. You like to tease me and say I have issues with the L word and maybe I do, but I do love you Abby, don't ever forget it. Love, Bruce.

I dissolved into sobs and that night I slept with the book cradled to my chest and my tear streaked face buried in Max's fur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter so far :) Like always, please review and give any advice you think could improve the story. Enjoy chapter 5!!

It was hard to wake up. Correction it was really hard to wake up. The mattress was perfect, molding around my body and making me feel boneless. The comforter was a cozy bonus, as soft as a cloud and as warm as the sun. But some how, through shear force of will, I managed to drag my tired body out of the magnificent bed and into the connected bathroom. My steps were more like shuffles as I trudged across the cream colored, tiled floor to the mirror. The sight that meant my eyes had me cringing.

My chocolate brown hair was a disaster, the ends flipping out ever so slightly. The right side of my face, close to my eye, where I had been hit was a deep indigo and although it didn't actually hurt, it sure looked like it did. I watched as the girl in the mirror swallowed and I meant her eyes, drawing my shoulders up as she did too. I took a deep breath and looked into my own eyes, now filled with steely determination.

"Alright, Abby, pull yourself together woman! You've been through worse things than this, so no more crying rivers. You need a plan." I told my reflection seriously, letting confidence fill every dark corner of doubt in my mind. And as an upside, having a plan would make me feel as if I still had some control over my life. "Okay. Objective number one, find out what happened to Bruce because if, by some miracle, he's okay, I will find him. Objective number two, find out as much as possible about Bane's endgame. Objective number three, learn about the man in general." I gave my mirror self a satisfied nod and turned around, a pep in my step, only to come rushing back towards the mirror. I jabbed a finger at my mirror self. "Objective number four, do not, under any circumstances, allow yourself to even entertain romantic notions about Bane, I mean Mr. Bane. There I sound less attached already." I smiled to myself while wandering back into the bedroom, finally taking in all it's grand details.

The bed frame was made of solid wood, at my guess oak. The comforter was a rich sapphire blue, a pattern of diamonds splattering the blanket. I knew that under those sheets was a warm safe haven and it took all of my will power to resist the call of sleep. I let my eyes dance around the room, taking in the other details of the room. There was a dresser made of the same wood as the bed frame and the two bed side tables. The room was painted a calming shade of brown and it helped my frazzled nerves. I looked back at the bathroom, feeling a shiver travel my spine. I felt...dirty. Suddenly, I was a flurry of movement, snatching clean close from my bag and rushing to the bathroom to turn the shower on. I stripped out of the clothes, glad to be rid of them.

For some reason, I had started to feel phantom hands groping at my body, the memories of last night coming back to haunt me and I just had to wash their memory from my skin, to keep them from tainting me. I stepped under the heavy, scolding spray of the water and scrubbed. And scrubbed. Almost enough to make my skin raw. I ran gentle fingertips over my hip, testing the sensitivity of my bruise and then I did the same to the parts of my shoulder I could reach. When I excited the shower, I felt refreshed and clean. I dressed quickly, slipping into a pair of skinny jeans and a large sweatshirt with Gotham High school's logo printed neatly in silver, loopy font. I walked back into the bedroom and padded barefoot over to the bed and kissed Max, who was still sound asleep, on the forehead and then left the room, keeping the door open.

I was now on a mission to scavenger up some food in the kitchen. It came as a big surprise when I opened the cupboards and they were stocked with canned foods, spices, and other goodies. Of course he has food, Abby! He is a human after all. I mentally scolded myself. That train of thought had me wondering how Bane ate. If the mask kept Bane from pain, which I was sure of, if the alley was any indication. If he needed to wear it 24/7, then how could he eat? Well, he had to eat, so the only logical explanation was that the medicine that the mask pumped through his system could also be administered with shots or by other means in general. He uses the mask as an intimidation tactic, I realized, a light bulb going off in my head. Fully occupied with making breakfast, cheesy eggs and bacon, I was unaware to the fact that I was in doctor mode. I still found time to wonder if I should be making myself at home like this but Bane had basically kidnapped me and I had the right to make this like my home since I'd been ripped from my old one.

I assumed that the mask pumped a mix of morphine and other powerful drugs through Bane's system. Taking into account the back support he wore, I came to the conclusion that whatever trauma had caused him such pain, it had to do with his spine. After analyzing as much as possible without actually asking Bane questions, I ate my breakfast and put a plate, covered in saran wrap, in the fridge in case Bane got hungry. And at the moment I was currently fighting my conscience on whether this broke objective number four. I reasoned that I was only being kind. I couldn't, at least not in good conscience, let the man starve. I scowled, sick and tired of trying to justify my actions, and stomped out of the kitchen to locate my bag. I sifted through the contents until I came upon Pride and Prejudice. Having nothing else to do, I wandered back into the living room, fell onto the couch, and let myself sink into it's plushness.

I lost myself in the world of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy but eventually, my attention escaped the worn paperback in my hands. I drifted into my own thoughts about love. Why couldn't I have a Mr. Darcy, a Mr. Rochester, a Heathcliff, a Romeo? Why couldn't the men in my life be like Edward Cullen? Granted, I didn't want the man I loved to leave me but I did want him to love me unconditionally. And honestly, what girl didn't fall under the spell of Edward Cullen, or well the idea of their very own Edward Cullen? And the way I reacted to Bane. I needed to think about that, to dissect my thoughts and feelings. I know that I'm attracted to him, but there's not much I can do about biology. I'm grateful that he saved my life and because he had saved me, I felt safe with him. Which was hard to come by these days, especially in Gotham. I rubbed my forehead tiredly, wincing as I caught the tail end of my bruise.

I propelled myself from the couch, needing to do something, and headed into the kitchen to make Max breakfast, he had to eat to keep his strength up. Once I had his little bowl of kibble and bits of bacon prepared I whistled for him. I saw him trot slowly down the hallway, exactly like me in that he hated waking up. Loathed it really. I kneeled down next to him while he ate, running a hand down his back. When he finished, I walked determinedly, but slowly down the hallway to stop in front of Bane's office. I tapped a finger to my chin. I casted a sideways look a Max.

"What do you think, boy? Chance it...or not?" He stared up at me and then walked back to the living room, only looking back once as if to say. 'I want absolutely no part in this.' I reached forward, hand poised to touch the brass handle. Curiosity killed the cat! And you're the cat! My mind screeched to me.

"Yeah, well, suspicion brought it back." I contradicted myself aloud. I placed my hand on the knob, loosening and then tightening my grip.

"Suspicion brought what back?" I heard a gruff, obviously male voice ask.

I jumped at least ten feet in the air, the squeal dieing in my throat at the sight of the man who had driven yesterday. He stepped into the light of the hallway and I was able to study his features more closely. He was handsome, his eyes a piercing blue-grey and his face was framed with high cheekbones and a strong jawline. I saw the man's lips twitch slightly.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I licked my lips nervously.

"What question?"

"What did suspicion bring back?"

"The cat." I answered instantly, not really thinking. He merely nodded and I wondered if he knew the saying or if he simply thought I was crazy. I cleared my throat, needing to fill the silence.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you exactly? I remember you from the stock exchange but who are you really?"

"Barsard." His answer was short and to the point. Barsard turned on his heel, marching back to the living room. I followed behind him, watching as he let Max sniff his hand.

"Okay then. Hello Barsard, it's nice to meet you. My name's Abby." I introduced myself, officially, while holding my hand out. He took it and I gave him a firm handshake. They said you could determine how a person was by how weak or strong their handshake was.

"Why are you here?" I wondered, cocking my head to the side ever so slightly. Barsard watched me for a moment, contemplating what to tell me.

"I was told to check on you and to inquire if you needed anything. Also to remind you not to remove yourself from this apartment." I nodded, letting awkward silence take place of conversation.

"Actually, there is something. I fed Max and he'll have to go to the bathroom soon. Could I walk him?" Barsard instantly shook his head and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Bane has been adamant that you not leave this apartment." He was looking straight into my eyes, his voice deep and serious.

"He does know that I've walked Max for the last month without any incidents, right?" This time he didn't suppress the amused smile forming on his lips.

"What happened last night begs to differ."

"But..."

"You aren't leaving this apartment."

"But..."

"I will walk the dog." Barsard said firmly, leaving me to feel like a petulant child. I gave a sigh, unable to resist thanking him for walking Max though.

"I know I'm kind of a pain in the ass, and that you probably don't want to be stuck...babysitting me, for lack of a better word. But I really do appreciate you offering to walk Max." I told him sincerely. He turned away from the apartment door, Max's leash in his hand.

"I have not forgotten the kindness you showed me." And then he and Max were gone, the door closing softly behind the two. I tapped my foot on the hardwood floor for a moment. I looked at the clock, it was 4:30 already. I had slept well into eleven, almost twelve but I guess my body needed it, and then my showering, cooking, reading, and then deliberating over Bane's office took up another three hours. And then the argument with Barsard added a good forty-five minutes, half of which was filled with awkward silence. With nothing else to do, I started dinner after finding steaks and green beans. I cooked the steaks and then seasoned and sauteed the green beans. I let out a gusty sigh as I let my mind wander, which meant it went back to Bane. I wondered what he was doing, why he hadn't been back since this morning. And furthermore, I wondered why I cared. With a jolt, I realized it was because I like being around him, even if I hadn't known him for that long, I just felt at peace with him.

I was just making a plate for myself when I heard the door open and half hoped it was Bane and felt my heart drop disappointingly when the clack of Max's nails made me realize that it was Barsard back from their walk. I caught a look at the clock, 5:30. The walk must have taken longer because of Max's sprain but it was good to exercise the leg and let it strengthen up. I saw Max plop down on the floor and then heard his ragged breathing. I pulled down a dish, filling it with water, and then setting it in front of Max, who drank as if it was the last fresh water source on the planet. I let out a laugh and then turned to Barsard, who had been leaning against an archway. I gave him a friendly smile.

"Thanks again. I made dinner, steak and green beans, would you like some?" I asked him kindly. His eyes widened in shock and curiosity, which he fought to hide but couldn't.

"Dinner?" He questioned incredulously.

"Yeah, dinner." I slid the plate of steak and greens to him and smiled encouragingly as I started on my own plate. When he was finished, Barsard placed his plate in the sink and then cleared his throat to catch my attention. He was looking me up and down, his eyes brimming with questions.

"Why do you...give so easily?" I didn't really understand his question but tried nonetheless to answer it because of the, well, the wonder in his eyes. It was like no one had ever made him a home cooked meal before.

"Well..." I started off slowly, trying to gather my thoughts." I made you dinner because you walked my dog and I thought you might be hungry, it was the kind thing to do. As for the stock exchange, I just was trying to make your job, your day, easier. Sometimes something as simple as showing someone kindness can improve their day and it may motivate them to show someone else kindness in return." I tried to answer his question as best as I possibly could. He nodded, thanking me for dinner, and then leaving. I put Bane's plate in the fridge and then crossed to the living room to kneel besides Max's sleeping form. I winced as the denim of my jeans dug into my bruised hip. I ran my hand down his injured leg, checking that it hadn't inflamed. And then I zonked out on the couch.

I woke up to the door opening and instantly tensed as my heart reacted. I sat up from the couch, shivering from the cold, and ran a hand through my hair. I stood to face Bane. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as our eyes connected. I let my eyes rove him and then shivered once more, this time not from the cold. I gulped, walking to the kitchen, talking the entire way.

"I made dinner, if you want some. Steak and green beans." He simply nodded but he wasn't quick enough to hide the flash of surprise in his eyes. I silently watched as he pulled the plate out from the fridge, undid the covering, and then placed it in the microwave. It was such a domestic thing to do and the simplicity of the act shocked me. I meant his eyes again, a fiery blush making it's way to the surface of my skin. My eyes watched the muscles in his arm as they flexed and I ran my hands down my thighs. Sighing quietly, I slid down from the high chair and away from the kitchen counter.

"I think I'm going to try to sleep some." I whispered, oddly disappointed by his silence. I snatched up Pride and Prejudice and whistled for Max. I left the door of the bedroom open and the light on for reading. Max couldn't jump up unto the bed, so he settled for the floor. I tried to immerse myself in the characters, in the plot, but I couldn't. And it was because every single one of my nerve endings were focused on the man in the kitchen. I settled for re-reading my favorite parts which helped to distract me. When I heard a floorboard creak, I reluctantly pulled my eyes from my book, to find Bane leaning one shoulder on the door frame, arms crossed, watching me. I wondered for a moment if he purposefully made noise to keep from scaring me.

"Thank you for dinner Abigail." His voice was so low, so quiet, it made goosebumps erupt on my skin.

"It wasn't a problem." I swallowed hard as he came to stand beside the bed.

"How are your injuries?" Bane's voice was aloft but I still heard the concern for my well-being and it made my heart soar.

"Fine, if not a little sore, which is expected. Believe me, I've had worse, much worse." His eyes narrowed at the mention of me being hurt but thankfully he didn't ask about it.

"I have an ointment for you to place on the bruises. It should help with the pain and prevent swelling. I would like to check your back myself."

"Oh, thank you. But you don't have to, I already checked them." I murmured, shocked at his thoughtfulness. I noticed a tube of something in his hand now that he was closer. He let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a scoff.

"Take your shirt off and roll onto your stomach." He instructed, eyes daring me to protest. When I didn't move he made an impatient sound in the back of his throat.

"Little one." Bane warned. I scowled, resisting the childish urge to call him big one. I rolled unto my stomach and then threw my sweatshirt over my head, embarrassed that I had chosen to remove my bra for sleep. I pulled the covers tight around my chest and then waited for Bane. The first touch of his hands on my back was pure electricity and I had to resist the urge to cry out as he pressed his hands into my back, rubbing the ointment in. I shivered from his touch, reveling in the feelings he brought forth within me. I was so lost in the sensations that when they stopped, I almost plead for him to continue. But then Bane was leaning over me, his warm breath caressing my ear and I couldn't help but plead, internally, for him to kiss me. This man made me a puddle, he shot down all of my defenses with one commanding word, he didn't even have to try for pete's sake!

"There, now, rest little one." I was almost positive his lips pressed to my shoulder. But that was impossible, the mask prevented such an act.

It couldn't have happened.

And yet the feeling of lips pressed to the bare skin of my shoulder did not fade, it stayed with me all night, searing me with passion even in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not at all how I planned it in my head so I'm a little unsure if it's all that good or not. This chapter was originally supposed to have Crane's court but then the little boy just popped into my head and I had to write it! I also wrote a little in Bane's POV, so please share your thoughts on that! Oh, if Abby and Barsard seem a little too friendly, just remember that he is basically the closest thing she has to a friends right now and Barsard likes how refreshing Abby is. So, hope you enjoy chapter six! :)

I woke up to an incessant tugging on the comforter. I groaned and tugged back only to have the covers yanked completely from my grip. I sat up, dazed and exasperated, to glare at Maximus, who had a mouthful of the comforter. I couldn't help myself, he was just too cute, and I laughed. I ran a hand through my hair, and then ran a hand down my back to make sure the ointment had worked on my bruise before getting out of the warm bed.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I grumbled to Max, while giving him a pat on the head. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white tank top, and a plush, over-sized, red cardigan. I walked out of the bedroom, being led by Max, and I was shocked out of my mind to find Barsard in the kitchen eating the left overs from dinner.

"Steak and green beans for breakfast?" I asked him. He turned around slowly and he almost looked sheepish. He gave a shrug.

"I was hungry." I arched an eyebrow, a habit I must have picked up from Bane, who seemed rather fond of doing it.

"Fine, I was really hungry." He muttered before turning back and finishing of the remaining steak on his plate. I gave a laugh and before he could get up, I had his plate off the counter, cleaned, and put away.

"Thank you." Barsard said, sincerity lining his every word while he scratched behind Max's floppy ears. I sat in the high chair next to Barsard and tapped my fingers against the marble counter top, debating whether or not to start small talk or cut the crap and get straight to the point. Barsard made the decision for me.

"Why didn't you crop his ears?" He questioned me, curiosity shining in his blue-grey eyes.

"Because it's a purely cosmetic thing to do. I think that his ears are perfect just the way they are." I said firmly, bending to give Max a kiss on the snout. I had never agreed to the cropping of animal's ears or tails. I think that it's unnecessary, if he was born with floppy ears, then floppy ears he has.

"Why did you buy this dog?"

"Well, let's face it, Gotham wasn't getting any safer and I was a single woman living on the outskirts of town. And after a break in on my floor, I decided to get a guard dog." There was a smirk playing on his lips.

"You do realize that the ears do nothing for intimidation." I shook my head in exasperation.

"I don't care if he looks intimidating. All that matters is that he can protect me and he can. He's a part of my life now and it's almost like...well, like he's my baby." I laughed softly when Barsard rolled his eyes. I knew I should be more cautious towards the man but he had done nothing so far to cause suspicion or fear in me. But it seemed like he had quite the hard time understanding who I was and why. I let silence fill the room for a few moments, gathering my thoughts.

"Barsard...could I ask you a question?" I asked, my voice calm and collected. He saw through it, giving me a weary nod.

"Do you think that you could teach me how to fight?" At the look on his face, I rushed on to defending my question."Quite frankly, I'm sick of being defenseless. The joker, the men who tried to rape me, I wasn't able to defend myself. You don't necessarily have to teach me to fight, only to defend myself. I don't ever want to feel as hopeless as I did in those instances. Please Barsard." I made eye contact with him and there was a storm brewing in his eyes. I winced at his voice, deep and angered.

"The joker?" It was a simple question, one that could be answered many ways. I gulped and shook my head, not wanting to answer him at all.

"I was take hostage by him." I muttered, hiding my face with my hair. I heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"Bane will not be happy with this news." I felt fear spike at my heart, he couldn't tell Bane, he couldn't.

"Please, don't tell him. He really doesn't need to know and it will only dredge up memories that I have worked very hard to bury." Barsard snorted.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?"

"It's not lying unless he asks. Besides, my past doesn't matter, the joker's locked up." I argued with him, shushing Max when he snarled at the mention of the Joker. "It's not Bane's business anyway. Where is he? And are you gonna answer my question?"

"If he inquires about your past, I will not lie." He warned me, eyebrows drawn together."And it is his business if he wishes it so. As for your first question, Bane is otherwise occupied for the time being. And no, Abigail, I will not teach you to fight. I have a feeling that if I were to lay a finger on you in a violent manner, no matter your desire to defend yourself, I would be...how do you put it? Ah, yes, beat to a bloody pulp." He finished wisely. I scowled, Bane wasn't even here and he controls everything I do.

"Is it time for Maximus's walk?" I heard Barsard ask as I walked, stomped actually, down the hall. I waved my hand yes and snatched up Pride and Prejudice, ready for another long, boring day of reading.

By the end of the week, I was going stir crazy. My day was routine. In the morning I woke up to Barsard scarfing down the remains of the night's dinner, then I tried to get him to teach me to fight, he walked Max (he was getting quite attached to my dog.), I read, and then I made dinner. But the moments between these things were like torture. I thought of Brenda and Bruce often. Wondering what had happened to them, if they were alive. There was a constant sense of guilt gnawing at my subconscious. The nights were the worst though. Every night I felt phantom hands travel down my back and I felt the memory of silky smooth lips on my back. Bane was avoiding me, although he had been in the apartment every night. I knew this because the saran wrapped dinner's I left in the fridge were always eaten the next morning. To say that I was frustrated was an understatement.

When I woke up on Saturday, it was with determination and a purpose. I was going out today and I wasn't taking no for an answer. After getting ready, I marched into the kitchen and took the half eaten plate right from Barsard.

"What was that for!?" He asked, incredulous. I leaned across the counter to stare directly into his eyes.

"I need to get out of this apartment Barsard. I need to get out now. Or I swear to god, I am going to go crazy." He looked at me as if I were dumb.

"That doesn't mean you have to take the food away!" He scowled like an angry child, lips curled in a sneer.

"I'll give the food back but only if you promise I can come along when you walk Max." I almost had sympathy at how torn he looked. Finally, he let out a long, impatient groan.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you come with us but you have to listen to me. Out there, it isn't the Gotham you once knew." I nodded to him and then slid the plate of beef stroganoff back to him. He curled a protective hand around his meal and then ate it as quickly as possible, fearful that I would take it again.

As Barsard and I walked down the hallway he informed me of his rules.

"Don't talk to anyone. Stay with me at all times and under no circumstances what so ever, give away who you are." I nodded, showing him that I understood while tightly clenching Max's leash, eager to finally leave the stifling apartment.

The streets of Gotham were abandoned, there was barely anyone outside and when we did come across someone, they were instantly cautious of Barsard. I breathed in the cool, crisp air and felt relief spiral through me.

"Thank you for doing this." I said to Barsard, giving him a sideways smile. He merely nodded. I sighed, retreating into my own thoughts.

I thought of Brenda and hoped to God that she was safe and unharmed. As we rounded the corner of an insanely tall building, I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me there was a little boy, not even five years old, huddled on the corner, tears streaming down his little face. I felt my maternal instincts rear up inside of me. I leaned down to the boy's level and spoke softly.

"Sweetheart, where's your mommy? Your daddy?" I questioned softly. The little boy shivered from the cold.

"I-I don't know." He whimpered, green eyes overflowing.

"Abby-" Barsard laid his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, livid. My mind was made up, I wouldn't leave him to fend for himself.

"Okay, sweetheart. Can I pick you up?" At his fearful look I tried to reassure him. "I want to help you." He gave a heart wrenching sob and nodded tearfully, causing my own eyes to water but I steeled myself against it, I had to be strong for the little guy. I slipped off my red cardigan and wrapped it around the boy before cradling him to my chest protectively. When I turned to Barsard, he was beside himself.

"What are you doing!? Put him down. Now." He whisper-yelled.

"I'm not putting this boy down, I'm taking this boy to the nearest orphanage. Whether you like it or not." I informed him, daring him to try and take the boy from me. Barsard's mouth dropped open ever so slightly as I walked past him.

"Fine, we'll take the boy there but that is all we do." Barsard muttered under his breath while Max trotted beside the boy and I.

The orphanage was back the way we came, which meant we had to go past the apartment. As we made our way through the barren streets, the boy nestled into my neck and soon he was fast asleep. I rubbed soothing circles on his back and more than once I had to remind myself that the boy wasn't mine. When we passed the apartment, I couldn't keep the amused smirk from my lips when the rest of Bane's men noticed who we were and looked at us, disbelief written across their features. At one point, I thought I even heard Barsard mutter, I'm dead, he's going to kill me. The wind was whipping across my bare arms, causing goosebumps to pebble on my skin, but I didn't care, as long as the boy was warm.

I made Barsard wait by the corner when we reached the orphanage. I knocked on the tall building's door. A man, maybe in his early fifties, with greying hair and a kind smile stepped out and looked me up and down. I cleared my throat and spoke quietly as to not wake the boy.

"I found this boy and he told me he didn't know where his parents were. I know you must be caring for a number of children at the moment but he so small and I...well...will you please help him?" I whispered, while stroking the boys cheek. The man simply nodded and held his arms out to receive the boy. As he was shifted to the man's arms, he jolted awake in a panic. His green eyes searched my face frantically. I shushed him gently.

"It's alright honey, your safe now. This man's gonna take care of you." The little boy understood but his eyes started to fill with tears and he reached his chubby arms out for me. I felt my heart break in two. I shook my head.

"No, you can't stay with me, it's not safe." I murmured and pressed a swift kiss to his little forehead before saying goodbye. I ran as fast as I could from the building wondering how that little boy could capture me so quickly, how a child could bring such protective instincts to life inside of me. Barsad and I walked back in silence, for the most part.

"He's going to be furious. He'll know of what's happened now that the men saw us." Barsard warned me.

"Oh I know and I can't wait." I told him darkly.

I was going to rip him apart when he set foot in the apartment. I didn't care if I had to stay up the entire night and wait for him. But I had a feeling that word of what I had done would travel through the ranks quickly and I wouldn't have to wait long.

Back in the apartment, I cooked dinner per usual. I decided to take the easy route this time, pasta and garlic bread. I gave Barsard a plate and he choose to leave instead of staying and eating, even Max had retreated to the bedroom, sensing the anger rolling off of me in waves. I was sitting calmly at the kitchen table when he walked in. I heard the mechanical hiss of his mask before I heard his heavy footfalls. I turned slowly in my chair to face him.

Bane's shoulder's were tense, his eyes a raging inferno of anger. He walked slowly towards me, like he had all the time in the world. He finally came to a stop in front of me.

"Anything you would like to tell me Abigail?" His voice was deceptively calm. I pretended to think a moment, giving my chin a light tap.

"No, nothing I can think of." I narrowed my eyes at him, craving the confrontation that was bound to happen. All of my emotions had been bubbling up inside of me and they were all about to boil over. I hopped down from the chair.

"Dinner's in the fridge." I turned to walk away only to find my wrist clenched in his hand.

"I heard of your little escapade." I snorted.

"I went for a walk, so sue me."

"I specifically told you not to leave this apartment." Bane's voice was a low growl and it sent pleasant shivers down my spine. I rounded on him quickly.

"I was going stir crazy alone in this apartment. I couldn't stand another minute in this...this prison!" I shouted, my chest heaving. "I'm not some pet here for your amusement." Bane's eyes were almost black, his anger having gotten the better of him.

"If I say you're a pet, you're a pet." He slowly backed me into the kitchen wall and I winced ever so slightly when my almost healed bruises rubbed against the hard surface. I scowled, trying to wrestle my wrist from his grasp.

"I am not a pet! I don't see what the deal is. Barsard was with me." I let the fight leave my body but my anger still simmered underneath the surface.

"It is not safe for you to be outside these walls." He leaned forward, his woodsy scent intoxicating me.

"Why should it be safe for me when it's so completely dangerous to those who are more vulnerable than me?" I questioned, my blue eyes searching his.

"You speak of the boy." He nodded in acknowledgement, still crowding my senses.

"I couldn't just leave him there. He was so little and-" I broke off, unable to continue due to the tightness in my throat. I turned my head away from Bane, not wanting him to see my tears. His hands came up to the tops of my shoulders.

"Little one." He said sharply."When did you get back?" I sniffled confused by his question.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question." He ordered me, his hands rubbing up and down my arms. I tried to answer but the feelings his touch were causing in my nerve endings weren't helping my cognitive abilities. I peeked at the clock.

"45 minutes ago. Why?" I asked again.

"Because your arms are freezing." He practically snarled at me, eyes narrowed in concern. Suddenly he released my arms only to drag me to the bedroom. He practically threw me on the bed.

"Did you really go out in that?" I tried very hard not to laugh, he was reminding me of Alfred when I came to visit during December with only a sweatshirt for warmth. The rush of memories made my heart feel heavy and I rubbed at my chest to ease the feeling.

"No, I had a cardigan but the boy was cold so I gave him it. We brought him to the orphanage. And I made Barsard wait as not to give away who I was with." He was quiet for a moment, simply standing there, watching me. Bane nodded.

"I would not have guessed you as the maternal type." He told me, eyes once again chocolate brown, telling me that our fight was over. For now.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I gave him a light smile. He walked forward, our faces level with each other. My nose just barely skimmed the cool metal of his mask. I felt the air between us hum to life and I felt myself start to flush at the intense staring match between us. My lips parted as I breathed in deeply, his heady scent tickling my nose.

"Little one, from now on, you will not leave this apartment unless it is with me." I gulped at his words and before I could ask why, he answered my unasked question." I wouldn't want my men to get the wrong idea of who you belong to." He murmured, his voice a possessive rumble. It made my heart beat double time. I swallowed hard, waiting until the door to the bedroom had closed to fall back into the pillows. I squealed into them, one thought repeating itself in my mind.

That man is going to be the death of me.

Bane POV.

That woman, that girl, was stirring something inside of me. Something that burned through my veins, whipped it's way through my body, and then settled in my chest. She brought out something inside of me that only Talia ever had. She made me want to protect her, with how innocent and small she was. And her fiery temper challenged me, it enraged me too. I was furious with myself when my self restraint had lapsed and I had taken my mask off. Her skin had been so tempting. That was another thing she did, she tempted me. I was possessive of her and I hadn't even known her for more than two months. The thought that my men would even dare to think of her made my body quake with rage, even though I was sure a woman her age had had many liaisons in her life. I scowled at the empty apartment at the thought of her with another man, then sat on the couch, reaching to undo the clasps of my mask. I let a relieved sigh escape my lips when I was able to breath air through my own nose and mouth. I looked over at Maximus, I was rather fond of the dog, and started to scratch the underside of his jaw. I let my mind wander back to the girl.

She will be the death of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was either going to do a chapter with Crane's court or where Abby meets Talia (Which I will still do both) but then I realised this was the perfect oppurtunity to explain Abby's scar. I also wanted this to be mostly a Bane and Abby chapter and thought it was time to throw a little more development into their relationship. It was hard for me to write the Joker, so tell me what you thought about that too! So please, please share your thoughts and any advice you have, it means a lot to me and it really helps to motivate me! Here's chapter 7, enjoy! ;)

I was jostled, my head making a whacking sound on the window pane of the bus. I winced slightly, barely registering the pain, my focus entirely on the psycho clown who was stalking up and down the aisle, even though the vehicle was moving. When I say moving, I don't mean well. The lacky who is driving all of us to god knows where can not drive what so ever, I'm surprised he even has a license. I snort at my naivete, he probably doesn't have a license in the first place. I let my eyes wander to the other terrified passengers. Most had their heads down and were refusing to make eye contact with anyone, but the brave ones, like me I suppose, had both eyes intently trained on the Joker. Some were holding hands with the person next to them, seeking out some sort of comfort where ever they could get it.

Suddenly, I was thrown forward, my forehead connecting with the seat in front of me. I almost cursed but caught myself. Momentarily, I wondered why I wasn't more...afraid. I assumed it was because I understood that for whatever plan he had, the Joker needed us alive.

Some not all, a voice whispered from a dark place in my mind.

I shuddered, the fear starting it's way into my heart, making me feel ice cold. I looked up to catch the Joker and the driver exchange a few words, then the Joker swung around dramatically, raising his hands up and down in rapid succession, purple suit sleeves flapping like a bird's wings.

"Up, up, up my little hostages." His voice was deep and low but high at the same time, it was so strange and it doubled, tripled the amount of fear that coursed through my veins. No one moved. His eye twitched. Then he gave a dramatic eye roll and surged forward to grab a young girl, maybe a year or two younger than me. My heart instantly started to lurch. He dragged the girl to the center of the aisle and dug around in his pocket until he found and pulled a knife out. He flicked his tongue out to trace his scars, the poor girl sobbing in his arms.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I had just finished high school two months ago and I wasn't ready to die, for gods sake! I had been at Gotham General as an intern, trying to learn the skills needed to become a doctor. I remember, right before the hospital started to be evacuated, my phone going off constantly. I hadn't the time to check but I knew they were from Bruce and I was scared that I would die and never see him again. I was brought from my thoughts by a loud whimper.

The girl now had a thin line of blood trickling down her cheek. My lips lifted into a snarl as the Joker squeezed the girl's cheek roughly, taunting her.

"Ahh don't worry darlin, it won't scar." Then directed to the rest of us, "I said GET UP."

Still no one moved. Cowards.

I couldn't let the girl be hurt, she was so small, probably only fifteen and she looked so helpless. As her panicked eyes meant all of ours, pleading for anyone to move, I knew I had to help. I stood slowly, my knees bumping together and leg's shaking, but I still stood. I dug my nails into my palms, I had to be brave for this girl because no one else was going to. I raised myself from the seat and stepped out into the aisle. If you have the power to do something, then you have the responsibility to do it.

I had the Joker's undivided attention, his dark eyes roving over my form as he sucked on the inside of his mouth. I took a deep breath and remembering how he had liked Rachel's fire, I hoped he would like this. I made sure to tilt my head to the side inquisitively and a little condescendingly.

"Didn't you know? You're supposed to pick on people your own size." I resisted the urge to gulp when the words escaped my lips. The Joker's eyes narrowed dangerously but then his face transformed as he started to chuckle.

"I like you! Are you my size?" He questioned, shoulders still shaking from insane laughter. I shrugged, my heart pounding, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Be Brave, be brave. My heart seemed to beat.

"I don't know but better than picking on some defenseless little girl. Are you scared of a challenge?" I'm insane, I must have a death wish but I couldn't let that girl be hurt, I wouldn't allow it, not if I could stop it. His snickering ceased and then he shoved the girl away, letting his knife flick out by his side, not liking being called a coward one bit. Relief was a welcome sensation at the release of the girl but it lasted for barely a minute until I realized the gravity of what I had just done.

The Joker walked forward slowly, one shoulder hunched in that strange gait of his. He let his knife hit each and every seat until he was standing direcly in front of me. He leaned forward, breath wafting into my face as he spoke.

"Welllll girly, let's find out!" He pounced on me and I fell back into my seat, him seated atop me. He rolled his eyes, traced his lips, and then brought the hand with the knife up to my neck. I struggled, trying to raise my knee to his groin but stopped at the threat hissed from his marred lips.

"I'll ah cut that little girly up ah! Stop fighting me darlin', I like your ah fight, I do but not now" The Joker snarled, eyes snapping fire. I stilled my body, not wanting him to make true on his threat. I felt tears slip down my cheeks, hot, burning tears. His tongue flicked out again, blood red lips stretching as he grinned maliciously.

I felt the tip of the knife slice my throat as he roared with maniac laughter, eyes alight with my pain, and my own scream of pain pierced through my eardrum, his voice echoing through me.

"Such red blood ya got girlly! I like it!"

 

I woke up startled, memories still so very fresh in my mind. My legs were tangled in the sapphire sheets and I wondered what had woke me from my nightmare. The door banged open, handle smashing into the wall. Bane stood in the doorway, chest heaving as he searched the room with his eyes for a threat. He strode towards the bed to peer down at me. I could barely see through my blurred eyes.

"Little one! What is wrong?" I shook my head not wanting to tell him anything.

"N-nothing." I managed to choke out but I couldn't resist cupping my hand over my scar, a habit that I had formed when the memories became too much, as if my hand could heal the silver scar that marred my skin. Max saw the move and let out a low whine. He had long ago associated the move with my nightmares. He jumped up on the bed and settled on the side opposite Bane, leaning to lick at my hand. I lifted my other, shaking, hand to stroke the fur down his back. I watched Bane's shoulders tense, eyes trained on my hand covering my neck.

"If it was nothing, you would not have screamed." He said calmly and that's when I noticed it. His face was bare of his mask. I felt pride bubble inside of me that my theory had been correct, he could take the mask off. My lips slipped into an O and my breaths became quick when I studied his face. His lips were perfectly shaped, sensual and pink. His nose was strong and masculine, how that was possible I didn't know but I had this insane yearning to kiss the tip of it. Bane's jawline was beautifully shaped and defined. How I wanted him to kiss me with those pink lips. He finally seemed to realize why I was staring but instead of backing away quickly like I thought, he narrowed his eyes.

I sucked in a shocked breath when Bane leaned towards me and peeled my hand, finger by finger, from my neck. I instantly arched away, not wanting him to see the scar. My heart was pounding and the feel of his hand on the back of mine had caused pleasant tingling.

"Do not make me ask again. What has you crying?" His voice was surprisingly soft, rich and warm without the mask. I opened and closed my mouth and swallowed hard again.

"It, it's nothing. It's in the past now." I shuddered, the memories washing away any feelings of ease Bane had brought to life within me. Suddenly, my wrist was grabbed and Bane pulled me out of the bed, my back pressed to his front. A fiery blush worked it's way across my chest and cheeks at the intimate position we were in. He trailed his fingers gently across the left side of my neck and I suppressed a moan. I tried to pull away but he tightened his arm around my waist warningly. Then his fingers were trailing down the right side of my neck, stopping to trace my scar. I heard him make an angry noise in the back of his throat, it almost sounded like a growl. I found I liked that noise when he made it.

Bane turned me around slowly, eyes glued to the scar.

"Who did that to you?" His voice was deep and controlled, too controlled. That was my only indication to his anger. It was scary that I had become this good at reading him after barely a month. I was about to open my mouth to tell him some believable story about a childhood accident when he interrupted me.

"And do not even entertain the idea of lying to me." His lips curled into a smirk when I snapped my jaw shut. I couldn't believe he could read me as well as I could him. Something in his eyes made me want to tell him the truth, to trust him. Maybe it was the absence of his mask. I doubted it. I breathed in deeply through my nose and then out my mouth. I nodded slowly, asking him for a moment to gather my thoughts.

"When the Joker blew up Gotham General, he took hostages." I started to explain, my voice hoarse. "He took a bus full of us and when we arrived, I don't know where, I had been knocked out at that point, but at first everyone refused to get up from their seats. The joker didn't like that, so he grabbed a girl, maybe fifteen, and he put a knife to her throat and told us to get up again." I swallowed down the lump in my throat but it refused to go away. " No one moved. The girl was so scared and I couldn't let him kill her. So I stood up to him and then he targeted me." Bane had been listening intently but at this, the skin around his eyes tightened, his lips thinned, and in a subconsciously protective move, pulled me closer. "I was dreaming of that day, when he cut me, I still remember the feeling of him above me." I shuddered and shook my head. "That's not the worst part. He...he said to me, when he was tying me up, that...that he'd come back for me and not to finish the job."

I let my blue eyes meet his brown. I wanted to burrow into him, I wanted him to hold me because I felt drained and weak and he was so incredibly strong. His shoulders were tensed as he tried to contain his obvious anger. Unable to help myself, I leaned into him, feeling the rock hard muscles of his abdomen press into my soft stomach. He was all hard lines where I was soft curves. He tightened his hold on my waist and I thought I felt his nose skim the tops of my hair.

For a moment we were completely still and then Bane came back to himself, stepping away from me. It didn't escape my notice that his hands lingered on my full hips.

"He is alive, is he not?" Bane's voice was colder than I had ever heard before and I worried at the intent behind his question. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, in Arkam Asylum. Although, I don't think he's insane at all. He knows what he's doing and he does it because he likes it." I scowled at the ground, trying to bring anger forth with in me to stifle the fear that still lingered.

I felt warm fingers grasp my chin, scattering the thoughts of the Joker in my mind.

"I will not let him hurt you again Abigail. I will let no one hurt you." I melted a little at his words and throwing caution to the wind, I kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Thank you Bane, for that and for everything." I whispered, not meeting his eyes. I chanced a look and almost laughed at the expression on his face. He looked down at me, narrowed his eyes, and then started to walk me back into the bed. I tumbled onto the comforter and Bane's torso followed. He once again moved my hair from my neck and lightly traced the scar.

"You are incredibly stupid for defending a stranger, brave, but stupid." He appraised me, looking deeply into my eyes. I blushed again when I found my eyes drawn to his lips, making a mental note to talk to him about his mask. I lazily looked up into his eyes, tiredness seeping into my very bones. I also blamed that same tiredness for how open I had been with him.

"I'm going to interrogate you at a later date." I warned him and smiled when he arched an eyebrow. "But I'm too tired right now. Can Max please sleep with me the rest of tonight?" I stuck my lower lip out for good measure.

I heard his heavy sigh of defeat.

"Yes, little one."

Bane POV

When I had heard her scream echo through the halls, my heart had clenched. I had been ready to rip her attacker limb from limb. The sight of her tears made me uncomfortable because I didn't like to see her hurt, that much I understood of my...feelings. She was brave to stand up to someone she so obviously feared to save another. I knew I should not have let the dog sleep in the bed but she needed it and I could not find it in me to deny her that. I want to wring the clown's neck, I want to slowly watch the light of life fade from his eyes. I wanted him to suffer for marking her, for touching her. I had lost control again tonight, letting myself indulge in her soft skin. Abigail was beautiful, her lips soft and full, eyes honest and wide. I walked down the hallway a ways and slid down the wall to breath, the pain in my back starting to come back. She had also seen me without the mask, she was going to "interrogate me". Unbidden, a chuckle escaped my lips. I let my eyes travel to the now closed bedroom door.

In the near future, I think I will be visiting Arkam Asylum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovely readers, this chapter was going to be extremely long if I didn't cut it down so that's why it's a tad bit short. And it doesn't have any Bane and Abby action but think of it as an opener to some very big developments in the next two chapters (or that's what I'm planning unless my muse gets me carried away again) If you have any advice or you just want to drop a line, please do! Things to look forward to in the next chapter or two are a confrontation with Bane and Talia! Oh no, has Abby bitten off more than she can chew!? :)

I let my fingers absentmindedly comb through Max's soft coat. I had woken up ten minutes ago and was still waiting to fully shake the blanket of sleep from my mind and body. Or maybe I was stalling. I knew that today marked the end of month one, I had four months left to live. Today also marked month two of me knowing Bane. I still couldn't believe that I had confided in him about the Joker, I hadn't even told Bruce the whole story. I guess in a way I'm afraid to walk out of this room and face Bane after being so...so...vulnerable...so raw the night before. Something changed between us last night, we had become closer. I didn't know what to think of that development.

I let my mind wander, thinking of Brenda and Bruce and Alfred. What I would give to know that they're safe and away from this train wreck of a city. I was slowly, but surely losing control of my feelings and it scared me. They were growing, morphing into something that, in any other scenario, would be beautiful. I let my eyes flutter close, let the panic and utter turmoil suffocate me for a moment and then I ground my teeth together, my resolve strong once more. I had made a decision, to be strong, to resist these feelings. I couldn't give in because I knew that the end result would be disastrous.

I knew I couldn't hide away in bed for the entire day and with a heavy sigh, I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I was dressed in black skinny jeans and a simple red long-sleeved T. Looking around the bedroom, I realized someone must have come and gotten Max. I inhaled deeply and walked forward, breath held. My bare feet padded against the long, wood hallway and I exhaled loudly when I spied Barsard munching noisily on cereal, seated at the counter. I was relieved that Bane was absent. I watched as Barsard turned in the chair and a grin split his lips.

"Good to see you're alive after the other day." He snickered before shoveling more of the sweet cereal into his mouth. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway, I was lucky to have made him my friend. It was refreshing to be able to joke with someone.

"Well, you should have stayed for the show." Barsard snapped his head up quickly and snorted at me as if I were crazy.

"Don't tell Bane I said this but you were so angry, that for a moment there, you scared me more than he ever has. And I knew that the boss would be pissed by the time he got back and since I submit to the call of self-preservation quite quickly, I decided to get the hell out of dodge." He told me seriously. I laughed, the feeling so freeing and light after last night.

"He knows." I said suddenly. I watched Barsard quirk an eyebrow.

"Knows what exactly?" I gestured towards my scar and resisted the urge to laugh when his other eyebrow shot up to his forehead too.

"About the Joker." Max's head snapped up from the couch as he snarled, the hair's on the back of his neck raised at the mention of the clown. Barsard's eyes widened comically and then he shook his head in rapid succession.

"I swear Abby, I did not tell him." I put my hand on his arm and smiled gently.

"I know Barsard, I know." I assured him before answering the unasked question that burned in his eyes. "I had a nightmare. Bane woke me up from it and well he saw the scar." I shrugged but masked my expression. Barsard's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"That's why he left in such a hurry to speak with Talia." He murmured, almost to himself. At the mention of another woman, my throat tightened and my heart speed up. And I hated myself for it.

"Who's Talia?" I asked quietly, things finally starting to make sense in my mind, like how reluctant Bane had been to interact with me the first week or two of my being here. Barsard's eyes flickered to mine briefly, regret starting to fill their grey depths.

"I am unsure if I should tell you..." He trailed off, looking torn. I stood up from the chair and ran a hand through my hair.

"Look Barsard, I...I need to know. This is all just so confusing!" I let a bitter chuckle erupt from my chest. "Just two months ago I was a normal girl with a normal life for gods sake! And now...and now I don't even have control over my own life." He met my eyes and he must have found something there that made his decision for him.

"Alright," He nodded slowly. "Talia is...well...she is someone who is very close to Bane's heart. Attacking Gotham was not entirely Bane's idea although he does loathe the city as much as her. She is a very persuasive woman who will go to any lengths to get what she wants." He finished darkly, and the distaste in his voice hinted at how he felt for the woman. And me? Well I felt as if I had been sucker punched. The thought of Bane taking care of another woman like he had me last night caused me more grief than I would like to admit. I was at war with myself. A part of me, a large part, wanted to be in Bane's arms' again, to feel the comforting strength once more but the other part of me wanted to resist with every fiber of my being. To resist for two reasons, the first quite obvious, after all he had destroyed my city. The second was to protect myself from him and the dangerous feelings he made me feel. I looked down at the marble counter top, tracing random patterns, and then I gave Barsard a grateful nod.

"Thank you for telling me." I looked up into his face as a bit into my lower lip anxiously. Barsard's eyes roved over my face intently, searching for something and I felt myself blush under his scrutiny. Suddenly, his eyebrows drew together and his mouth firmly set itself in a frown. He stood from his chair and paced back and forth.

"Why do you look so dejected? He is dangerous Abby! Do not waste your feelings on him!" Barsard practically snarled, his upper lip curled into a sneer. But his eyes conveyed his absolute and utter shock at what he had said and about someone he had been loyal to for so long. Before I could open my mouth, he had a hold of my elbow and was speaking once more.

"Go put your shoes on, I'm going to show you something." I spluttered, incredulous at his demand.

"But Bane said I wasn't to leave this apartment! I don't want you to get yourself into trouble!" I hissed seriously, trying to yank my arm free. A futile mission because Barsard possessed more muscle in his forearm than I did my entire body.

"It'll be fine because he was going to show you this anyway and we could always just say you needed some air and when you saw the crowd, you rushed off." Barsard nodded, trying to convince himself as much as me, and not having much luck at that. He spun and pinned me with his stare. "You have to see this Abby. Your my friend and while I respect Bane, I believe that you should understand what you're walking into." He turned away and then back very quickly. "You are good, Abby, and you have so much to give and I'm not completely certain that Bane deserves that." I blushed, my cheeks tinged with red.

"Thank you." I murmured, sweeping my hair from my face and behind my ear. "But are you sure?" He nodded firmly. I gave a hefty sigh before finding my shoes and shoving them on in rough, jerky movements.

"Is Max coming with us?" I wondered, reaching for his leash.

"No, it's just us." Barsard muttered, making his way to the door and then opening it for me. As I crossed the threshold, a shiver went down my back and I knew, we really shouldn't being doing this. But now my curiosity was piqued and I couldn't resist the temptation.

As we traveled through the abandoned streets, we were silent, not a word was spoken between us. Barsard led the way further and further into the center of Gotham. Once or twice I caught the sight of the trucks that held the bomb, tremors of fear making their way down my spine. On more than one occasion, I thought a random passerby was Brenda or Bruce and my heart would speed up and then drop in disappointment when I realized it wasn't either of them. When I thought I couldn't take anymore, we came to a stop in front of the courthouse. I gulped at the imposing building.

"This is our destination." Barsard informed me grimly. He cast a sideways glance at me and frowned. "You're not gonna like what's in here but you have to stay by my side and do not intervene." He told me seriously, eyes burning. I gave a jerky nod and then we were climbing the steps into the courthouse.

The sight that meant me was horrific and made rage boil inside of my veins.

There, sat where the judge should have been, was Jonathon Crane or The Scarecrow. He was repeatedly banging his gavel and demanding order in his court. His blue eyes were sharp and seemed to look straight into your soul. Barsard and I pushed our way to the middle of the crowd as Crane shouted out a name. It echoed through the room that had suddenly become dead silent.

"Jason Jones." Crane's voice was disturbingly serious and giddy at the same time, the noise grating on my nerves. I saw a boy, at the most nineteen, being dragged across the courtroom and then roughly shoved into the chair seated directly down and across from Crane. My heart was beating furiously fast as if it knew that something terrible was going to happen.

"Jason Jones you have lived in luxury while the fine people of Gotham have been silently suffering for years. You are a spoiled child of a rich family and have wasted the money given so freely to you on trivial things" There was a pause in speech as the crowd roared their agreement. It made me sick, he was just a boy, barely into manhood! "No doubt." Crane added as an after thought, proving that he had no real proof that the boy had done any of what he was accused. I was enraged at the injustice of it all, the fury tinging my vision magenta.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He sneered down at Jason smugly, cruelly and cut the boy off as he went to speak. My mouth dropped open and my fists clenched. I felt Barsard's hand clamp down on my elbow, warning me to stay put.

"Well, as you have nothing to say for yourself...I think your punishment will be," Crane paused to tap his chin in mock contemplation before grinning malevolently. It made my stomach roll and bile rise in my throat. "Death by execution." Then he nodded as if it made his decision final and raised his arm to strike the gavel. That's when things seemed to slow down for me although in reality it happened in a matter of seconds.

I knew that I couldn't let this innocent boy die just because some lunatic bully was on a power trip. And that was exactly what Jonathon Crane was, a bully. I could guess how it started, that as a child, with his unnervingly intelligent eyes and sharp features, that he was the victim of many jokes and cruel pranks. And by the time someone did show him kindness, it was too little too late. So Jonathon Crane now had a grudge against the world and he would take it out on them anyway he could. He would take his fury and spite out on this innocent young man. And I was going to tell him exactly where he could shove his anger. He was no better than the people who had bullied him, the coward.

As the gavel raised, I somehow found the strength to rip my elbow from Barsard's restraining grip and I pushed forward and my voice rang out through the courtroom, loud and strong, just as the gavel was inches from the pallet. Crane's head snapped up and his electric blue eyes meant mine as the crowd parted. None of them wanted to be associated with the stupid woman who had spoken up. I gulped when Crane's eyes narrowed maliciously but I swallowed the fear. Last time I'd been faced with someone like him, I had made the mistake of showing my fear and this time I wouldn't be as weak. I lifted my chin defiantly and narrowed my eyes.

"Objection, your honor." I smirked, walking in front of the boy who sat scared stiff as a board in his chair. I silently made a promise to him, that I would not, under any circumstances, let him die.

Even if that meant facing execution myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Next chapter, Abby and Bane will be having quite the confrontation. I am seriously so excited to write it! So, please, please, please share your thoughts and advice, it means a lot! Okay, here's chapter nine, enjoy! :)

Even though I had made the conscious decision, the right decision, to step up for this boy, my heart still beat as wildly as a jack hammer. Crane narrowed his eyebrows, cocked his head, and then gave me a chilling grin.

"I guess I'll allow you to defend him. It's just going to end in two deaths when you can't." He said flippantly, shrugging his wide, gangly shoulders. But I saw a sick sense of excitement in his eyes, contrasting sharply with his devil-may-care attitude. I narrowed my eyes at him and made sure to sneer, conveying my total and complete disgust I felt for this pitiful excuse of a man.

Looking back on it, I don't really know what happened to me when I stepped up as Jason's defender, it was if I had become a predator who was stalking its prey. I felt ruthless and angry and I wanted, no, craved Justice. I put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and his green eyes snapped up to mine, pleading. I gave him a gentle almost secretive smile and then turned my gaze on Crane.

I was going to tear him apart, until nothing was left. I was going to be unmerciful.

"You said that this boy lived in luxury while the citizens of Gotham suffered? Where is your proof?" I questioned Crane, who childishly was holding back laughter.

Oh, just wait, Crane. You don't know what's about to hit you and no it's not my fist. No matter how much I wish it was, I snickered in my mind.

"You don't have to look any further than what he's wearing and he has that...distinct rich boy look about him." Crane's mouth twisted into a macabre smirk and his unnerving eyes bored into mine. I meant his gaze, unwavering. I clicked my tongue and him, tutting, and enjoyed the expression on his face at being treated like he was naive.

"That's being stereotypical Dr. Crane. I could argue that you have that distinct...psycho look about you." I gave him a slow, daring grin. Whose laughing now?, I taunted in the secrecy of my mind. I don't understand this complete metamorphosis I had gone under but I felt invincible. His nostrils flared and he became flushed. Behind me, I heard a few amused chuckles and a sharp intake of breath from Jason.

Careful, I chided myself. I had to remember that not only my life but Jason's was in the balance.

I looked deeply into Crane's eyes, a very unpleasant experience, and shook my head. I would not let this boy die and I would not let this...this...abomination of a man continue to terrorize these people. I would humiliate him, I would tear him down until he was nothing, so was my anger.

"I have a question for you doctor, what were you doing while the fine citizens of Gotham suffered in silence? I seem to recall you working for Arkam Asylum and with quite the pay. And I don't remember you giving any hand outs or donations to charities. " I crossed my arms and smirked. Behind me, the crowd of people were now bellowing their agreement and in front of me, Crane openly seethed. All traces of humor at this situation were now wiped clear of his face because Jonathon Crane knew that I had just won the support of the court.

"You are guilty of the same crimes you are accusing this young man of. If anyone's head should be on the proverbial chopping block, it's yours!" I snarled, the crowd of people nodding their heads and screaming obscenities at Crane. He banged the gavel and growled for everyone to be quiet or he would execute us all. He very slowly turned his icy eyes back to me and I repressed a shiver. He started to nod slowly.

"I will let this boy," He practically spat the word out."go on one condition." I felt my heart tighten and I turned to smile at Jason reassuringly. He gave me a weak smile in return.

"What condition?" I asked cautiously. Behind me. The court had gone utterly silent, awaiting Crane's condition. They were breathless in anticipation.

"It's quite simple really. You see, it's either your life or his." I felt my heart stop and then pound incredibly hard. I nodded quickly though, my decision simple. I had made my bed, now it was time for me to lie in it. I couldn't stick up for this boy and then quit when the going got tough.

"Take me." I said almost instantly, and in the out pour of voices, it was the first time I could clearly hear Barsard. I sucked a breath in, thoughts of Bane crashing into my mind. What his anger would be like at Barsard, at Crane. I really hope Bane kills Crane, I couldn't help but thinking, even if it was an unusually cruel thing of me.

I watched the crazy doctor motion with two fingers to a man who served as the bailiff. The stocky man strode over to me and roughly grabbed my arms and wrenched them behind my back. I cried out in pain and bit my lip, almost drawing blood. I could see Barsard clearly now and he was trying to fight through the people to get to me and the boy, Jason, was trying to plead with Crane. I shivered now, feeling the fear claw its way into my heart like a heavy stone. I looked up at Crane, whose gavel was inches from the pallet and then a voice rang out through the hall. A very familiar, very angry voice.

"Release her at once!" Bane commanded as he walked through the throng of people who had parted like the red sea to allow him room. Barsard stepped up uneasily behind Bane. Molten brown eyes clashed with mine and I winced at the barely concealed rage there.

"Bane, need I remind you of our agreement? The courts. are. mine." Jonathon sneered confidently. Bane's eyes narrowed dangerously and to my amusement Crane gulped.

"The courts may be yours but the girl is mine." And with that Bane strode over to me, took the man who was restraining me by the neck, and threw him across the room. Bane replaced the stand in bailiff but I couldn't help but notice his hold was almost gentle. He looked down at me, assessing is any damage had been done to my body and then he turned back to Crane.

"The boy goes free." Bane's voice rung with finality and before I could say my thanks, I was being dragged across the courtroom and out into the streets, Barsard hot on Bane and I's heels.

I didn't know what to feel or think. On one hand Bane had saved me, again. But on the other, I could practically feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

One thing I knew for sure was that I had really done it this time.

The walk back to, well home, I suppose, was made in silence. That word, home, tasted like vinegar on my tongue but I didn't know what else to call my new residence.

Prison?, a darkly amused part of my brain suggested.

When we finally reached the building and finished the most awkward elevator ride in history, literally the air had practically been crackling with it, Bane broke the silence. All three of us were standing in front of the door to the flat, the tension, the anger, and accusations in the air palpable. Bane trained his eyes on Barsard. I really hope I get the brunt of Bane's attack.

"Go downstairs and stay with the men. I will find you when my meeting is over." Barsard nodded wordlessly and I felt desperation rise inside of me. As Barsard's footsteps faded down the hall, Bane set his sights on me. His face was like a blank piece of paper and his normally liquid brown, expressive eyes were hard and blank. His mask hissed and sighed ominously. I knew I shouldn't speak but I really couldn't help the words that came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Please, don't blame Barsard. It had nothing to do with him and everything with me." I whispered, my gaze cast downwards. I risked an uneasy glance upwards and resisted the urge to flinch. Bane leaned forward until my back was pressed firmly against the solid oak of the door. He brought his arms up on either side of me, boxing me in. I took a deep breath, breathing in his heady, intoxicating, male scent. His brown eyes bore into my blue. For a moment, the world ceased to spin on its axis. I looked past the anger in his eyes and saw honest to god fear and concern. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Bane had been worried for my safety. He cared. That meant much more to me than it should.

"If you ever so much as step foot out of this apartment while I'm gone," Bane stopped for a moment letting the unvoiced threat sink in before he said it. "...you will regret it." He raised his eyebrow ever so slightly in promise and then his hand was skimming my side to reach the door handle and I stumbled into the flat. I watched as the door closed behind him and then I just stood in the complete and utter silence of the room, listening to Bane's footsteps grow faint and reveling in the ever-present tingle where he had touched my side. But even then, I knew that couldn't be it. I could feel it in my veins. It was rushing through me, teasing me. Something was going to happen and it was dancing around the very edge of my mind, evading me.

And, I knew. Without a doubt. I didn't know what, exactly, it was but I knew.

This was the calm before the storm.

Bane POV

She had made my most loyal follower disobey me. The thought alone sent fire coursing through my veins. She was too innocent. Too noble. Too selfless. Too good. Why did she feel the need to save someone every time she left the building? I would never admit it to anyone, least of all myself, but it was endearing. I would have to put Crane back into his place for even thinking that he had control of the courts without my consent. The man was nothing more than a raving lunatic but he had his purpose in my plan. Simply put, he is a means to an end. I walked down the hallway, turned, and then stood before a door.

If he had hurt Abigail, his windpipe would have been crushed by my hand. The wayward thought shocked me. I closed my eyes and then opened them, clearing any lingering emotions from their depths.

I rested my hand against the brass handle. I had a meeting with Talia. Earlier, I had called for her but she had been preoccupied but no doubt by now she had heard of the incident. With a sense of foreboding I pushed the door open.

And then I walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I would really like to hear what you guys think about the insults in this chapter because I was a little unsure of them. Like when you think you have a really good zinger but it kinda just falls flat? So just let me know and if you have any advice please share! Next chapter is going to be a Bane and Abby reveal all chapter with lots and lots of connecting! Finally, right? Okay here's chapter 10, enjoy :)

How dare he! Telling me to stay put like I was some type of overgrown dog! I stared blankly at the apartment door, seething. Oh the nerve of that man! I had done the moral thing and saved a boy's life and I'm repaid by being told to stay in the flat and basically be Bane's little submissive.

Well, screw that.

I turned on my heel and marched down the hallway, left over anger fueling my actions. I threw open the bedroom door and found a sense of satisfaction in the loud bang it made. I walked over to the closet, reached up on my tip toes, and snatched down two extra pillows. Then I tossed the covers back on the bed and arranged the pillows to look like a slumbering body to the best of my ability. I marched into the living room and Max's eyes followed my every move, his head poking up from the couch. The one he wasn't supposed to be on. Oh, well, it seems I'm breaking all the rules today. But honestly, what damage was Max on the couch going to do compared to what I have planned?

I whistled for Maximus and then led him into the bedroom. I gave him a kiss on the snout when he listened easily and curled up beside the dummy pillow's legs. I closed the bedroom door behind me and then I was again standing in front of the door to the apartment.

Bane had told me to stay in the apartment for a reason and I knew in my gut it was because he was meeting with Talia. I couldn't explain the feeling but I just knew. I had to figure out what was going on and if that meant sneaking around behind Bane's back then so be it. I owed it to Brenda. To Alfred. To Bruce. I pressed my ear to the cold wood of the door and listened for footsteps in the hallway. After a minute or so of silence, I toed my shoes off and turned the door handle. I looked both ways down the hallway before stealthily slipping out of the doorway. I felt like a bond girl.

I paused for a moment, looking left and right, searching my memory for the direction Bane's footsteps has faded down. Giving up, I let out a frustrated sigh and clenched my eyes shut.

Think!, I urged myself.

Finally, I made the logical decision to go left because the elevator was located to the right and I assumed that Bane wouldn't want any unwelcome guests barging into his meeting. With a deep breath to ground myself, I started down the hallway. And so started the process of creeping down the long passage ways and corners, pressing my ear to each and every door I came across, searching for muffled voices and secret plans.

I came to a dead-end hallway and resisted the urge to throw a punch into the plaster, figuring that a fist sized hole in the wall wouldn't help convince Bane of my innocence. I felt frustration and anger bubble to life inside of me. I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth, regaining my composure. Then, I started the long walk back to the apartment, thanking God that they had room numbers or else I would have been lost a few hallways back.

I wasn't as careful as I trudged back, wallowing in self-pity. My feet slapped ever so lightly against the floor and I didn't take the time to listen at each corner for approaching or retreating footsteps. My carelessness almost got me caught.

I was just about to round the corner leading to the apartment when I heard the lilt of a woman's voice. It was soft yet demanding, intoxicating, and manipulative. My ears caught the familiar sound of Bane's masked voice. I felt a shudder go through me at how close I'd been to being caught. My heart pounded in my ribcage and I struggled to breathe silently. I was too far away to make out any definite words but I was happy to realize that they weren't exactly agreeing with each other. I waited to move until I heard the soft click of the door opening and closing. I was sure that Bane would be too occupied with Talia to check if I was where I was supposed to be. And in the unlikely event that he stopped making googly eyes at Talia to check, Max being on the bed would surely nullify any doubts he had, as Max had slept with me the past few nights.

Very slowly and very carefully, I opened the apartment door, cursing my luck every time it creaked. When I was fully inside the apartment, I stuck my body to the wall. It felt ridiculous and very James Bond like but necessary all the same. I tiptoed down the hall and found Bane's office door open just a crack, light spilling out of the room into the otherwise darkened hallway. As I got closer, the voices became more and more distinguishable.

"It seems that this little...hostage of yours has put a dent in our relationship with Crane." I felt my face scrunch up in a scowl and I silently mimicked Talia, indulging my inner child.

Honestly, they were better off than keeping company with that psycho. Oh, that's right! Psycho's keep the company of other psychos!, I ranted to myself, trying to suppress a snort. As I continue to listen, I can't help but feel that Sean Connery's Jame's Bond would be impressed with my sleuthing skills.

"I have put him back in his place Talia and the girl is nothing more than entertainment. I have it under control." I reared back as if I had been slapped. His words cut through me like a knife to butter. The sting hot and painful from his callous words. Talia let out a chilling but mesmerizing laugh and I understood how someone could become besotted with such primal beauty. I had yet to see her face and I already knew she was beautiful. The thought that Bane probably found her beautiful hurt me more than I'd like to admit.

"Yes, well, Bane dear, this entertainment of yours seems to have distracted you. Have you forgotten our plans? All that we have worked for? We have come so far for everything to be ruined by a silly woman! Every part of our plan executed perfectly, the bomb, Bruce Wayne..."

The rest of Talia's sentence didn't make any sense to my brain, only that name had gotten through. It rattled around and repeated itself like a mantra. She had said Bruce Wayne. She, no, they had done something to him. That's why I hadn't been able to find him, why he hadn't found me. I felt my body start to quake and my vision tinted the dark red color of blood. I had never before experienced this level of rage. Surprisingly though, I didn't barge into the room. Instead I quietly opened the door and cleared my throat. I felt a fierceness rise up inside of me akin to the kind I had unleashed in the courtroom. I raised my chin high and meant the shocked gazes of the office's occupants.

"I was trying to sleep honest. But then I heard this god awful voice screeching and correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear the name Bruce Wayne come out of your mouth?" I arched a finely trimmed eyebrow and narrowed my eyes. I could feel Bane's eyes on my face but my attention was solely on Talia. She was a curvaceous woman but by no means big. I could tell by looking at her that she was lithe and quick on he feet. Her mouth was set in a firm, cruel line and I assume it is almost always like that. He features are distinctly foreign but they look incredibly familiar but the memory of where I'd seen her keeps evading me.

At the moment, her mocha colored eyes are brimming with fire at the insult I have delivered. And even though I know I should be scared, terrified, really, I am not. And it's because Bruce was the only thing I had left, he was family, he was my brother. And I'd be damned if I was going to lose another family member.

So when Talia opened her mouth to reply, I cut her off.

"It was a rhetorical question!" I snap hotly before continuing. "I don't care who you are but I swear to God if you hurt him, I will make you pay." I threaten and I mean every word. For a moment everything is quiet as she tries to control her anger. And that is when the image clicks. Miranda Tate and Talia are the same person! I always knew there was something off about the seemingly unassuming woman. That is how she was able to deceive Bruce, by becoming a part of Gotham's social elite. I can't help but wish she had been hunted like a dog like the rest of them. Talia looked coolly into my eyes but addressed Bane.

"This is under control to you?" The sneer in her voice is audible and I almost feel sympathy for Bane. It is obvious he has feeling for her and that she uses those feelings to manipulate him into doing her bidding. I am utterly disgusted by this woman. I finally let my eyes wander to Bane's face and he is all but unreadable if it weren't for the slight tic in his jaw. He speaks to me, voice deep and dark.

"How do you know Bruce Wayne?" I turn my attention back to Talia, refusing to dignify his question with an answer. I decide to hit her where it will hurt, her ego, because surely a woman of her stature and beauty would hate to compete for a man's attentions even if they meant little to her.

"Didn't you wonder why Bruce always refused to meet you? To even hear you out? I'm not sorry to tell you at all that Bruce valued my council above all others" Which was a slight lie because he Alfred was as much as an advice giver as I was but I didn't want to drag him into this if I could help it. "and let's just say that you never gave me any reason to believe that you were sincere. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul but I believe your eyes are never-ending bottomless pits of sociopathic tendencies like your soul." I could tell that she wanted so badly to reach out and strike me but she didn't and it had me burning in curiosity as to why not.

"If she has been living with you for all this time then why was I not informed of her connection to Bruce Wayne?" Each of her words were coated in ice. Bane's eyes flickered to mine and I saw that unnamed emotion in their chocolate depths.

"I was not aware of it." He muttered stiffly. I clenched my fists tightly, my nails no doubt leaving indentations in the soft pads of my palm.

"Where is Bruce?" I gritted my teeth and tried to rein in the desperation that tried to leak through. I couldn't lose him, I refused to lose him. Talia looked deeply into my eyes and then addressed me directly for the very first time.

"Bruce Wayne is no longer any concern of yours and as far as your threats are concerned, I would be more careful of who you say them to. The only reason you are alive and no dead is because my old friend seems to find you as...entertaining." Her lips quirk in a dangerous way and I feel fear start to creep its way along my back, cool and clammy. The reminder that all I am to Bane is entertainment is like a punch to the gut but I refuse to show how torn up I am inside. She walks to the office door and then turns back.

"I do not know the location of Mr. Wayne but I do know two things. He is somewhere where he will never be able to come back and save this city and if you truly wish to know where he is, ask the man behind you." I feel the knife in my gut twist even deeper and it takes all of my will power to keep the tears from my eyes. Then she directs her cold, emotionless stare to behind me.

"Find out." She says simply and then she is gone. She is like a tornado, swift and quick, not giving you anytime to assess the damage done until it has gone and you are left to pick up the pieces. The office is deadly quiet, only filled with the mechanical wheeze of Bane's mask and my breathing, as we listen to the apartment door open and close. It seems like an eternity until the silence is filled.

"You should not have done that little one." I turn slowly and am at war with myself when I pick up the regret in his voice. But when I am fully facing him all that I can hear and feel is the beating of my heart, loud and scared. He is more furious than I have ever seen him before as he sits in the desk chair and motions for me to do the same. I wonder if he is angry with the disrespect I showed Talia or that now I am no longer a secret and now am on her radar but that would mean he cares for me. Stiffly I comply, knowing that if I were to refuse, he would more than likely use force and I do not want his hands anywhere near me ever again. I can't believe that even for a moment I trusted him. My heart aches at the very thought that I could have betrayed Bruce in such a way.

"I believe that it is time we get to know each other, don't you think?" His wide, masculine shoulder's are tense and his back ramrod straight. His eyes are narrowed and I imagine that behind his mask his lips are set in a firm, unrelenting line. Bane's voice is as sharp as the edge of any sword, it asks, not demands, and even in his anger I have never experienced Bane like this before. It is as if he is a completely different person.

I lean back into my chair and cross my arms over my chest, eyes locked on Bane's. The air between us thrummed to life as we become aware of each other in completely new ways.

But all I manage to think is, he's been holding out on me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really like how this chapter went and I hope you guys do too because I feel like Abby just needed to acknowledge her feelings already :) So please, please tell me what you guys think of this chapter! I want any and all advice or comments you have to give! Okay, enjoy chapter 11!

Bane's POV

I know what she's doing, it's a tactic I've used many times over. And it's taking every single ounce of my self-control not to grip her chin and force her to acknowledge my presence. She is ignoring me to show that I am inferior. As if I could ever be inferior to her. She wants to show that she is in control, even when she is not. Briefly, I have to resist the urge to snort.

As stubborn as a mule. Is all that I can manage to think and even while she tap dances on my last nerve, I think of her with fondness.

This...predicament should not be amusing at all and yet I find myself thinking of how she had talked to Talia. No one had ever dared defy her but Abigail, my little one, had. I admired her bravery and her quick wit. I just didn't admire when she used these characteristics to undermine my authority. She had knowingly left the apartment when I had told her not to. She must have known there would be consequences. Dire consequences.

I shook my head angrily and I saw her eyes flash to me quickly and then look away. I narrowed my eyes and thought of the new information I had learned about my little captive. News that did not bode well with me.

Abigail's Bruce was Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was Batman. Did she know Wayne's secret? Why would she know? Did he love her? Did she love him?

The thought enraged me to no end, made molten hot lava run through my veins. She was not his, she was mine and mine alone.

I set my gaze upon her, determined to get the answers I sought.

Abby's POV

I let my eyes take in the room around me, trying in a futile attempt to ignore Bane's commanding presence in the center of the room. I knew I was in, well for lack of better words, deep shit. So, in an attempt to calm my panic and to spite Bane, a very satisfying bonus, I was studying my surroundings and pointedly ignoring him. The walls of the study were painted a deep, sapphire blue and the desk and bookshelf were both made of a deep, cherry, mahogany. In place of books, the bookshelf housed dozens of tubes filled with dark, swirling, medicine. I assumed they were the injections for Bane's mask. I let my eyes wander around the room once more and eventually, with a resigned sigh, I realized I had nothing else to observe.

I know I can't avoid him forever but what's the harm in trying? I resist the urge to suck in a sharp breath when he moves from his perch on the desk. I still couldn't believe how I had stood up to Talia. I had never been a pushover but I hadn't ever been that ferocious before either. It was as if something inside me had snapped and had me seeing red when they had mentioned Bruce. I couldn't function properly with her words ringing in my mind. Even now, I feel the worry, the utter a complete sense of helplessness eat away at my soul. I felt bile rise up in my throat, thick and suffocating.

What had they done to him?

Unbeknownst to me, Bane had moved to stand before me. My gaze was unfocused as I drifted farther and farther into my thoughts. Suddenly, Bane was gripping my chin, not enough to hurt, but enough to get my attention. Little shocks of awareness tingled along my skin where Bane's fingertips had made contact.

"Do not test me little one. Not after what you've done." He seethed, his brown eyes burning into my blue. Furious, I yanked my chin free.

"What I've done?" I scoffed, one eyebrow raised. "And don't ever touch me again." My voice had dropped an octave, making the hidden threat all the more threatening. He took a step back, as if to reevaluate me.

"What ever do you mean my dear?" My blood boiled. How dare he! He really had the audacity to ask me what I meant? When there were people starving to death outside his front door? Rather than dignify his question with an answer, I simply snapped my mouth closed and kept quiet. As of now, silence was my best friend and his worst enemy. I practically felt my eyes dance with mirth when Bane's eyes narrowed and he took a deep, calming breath.

"No matter. I said we would get to know each other." Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes. He had to be joking...he'd better be.

"I don't want to get to know you!" I snarled, standing up from my chair. Bane stared at me for a long moment and then he sat down in the leather seat opposite mine and clasped his hands together in a business like gesture. He was a pompous, psychotic, asshole, that's what he was! I paced the length of the room like a caged lion.

"I don't care what you do or do not want Abigail. You will tell me what I want to know." His voice, even though threatening, still had pleasurable shivers wracking my spine. His voice was so rich, so masculine and did strange things to my body. I physically shook myself and mentally slapped my cheeks. Get it together!, I scolded myself, disgusted with my body's reaction to Bane.

I looked across the room, into Bane's fathomless brown eyes. My gaze was unwavering.

"Know this, the only reason I'm telling you anything is because I have nothing left to lose and I don't have much of a choice here. Know that...I hate you. For what you've done to my city. For what you've done to me. For what you've done to Bruce." For making me feel something for you! Tears slid down my cheeks but my voice remained steady and strong. Bane sat back in his chair, eyes blank except for a flicker of deep sadness. And then all emotion was gone and he was once again the Bane who had brought Gotham to its knees. Angrily, I swiped at the drying tears upon my cheeks.

It was time to be strong, to make Bruce proud.

Bane stared for a moment and then he reached one hand behind his head to unclasp his mask. I felt a shocked gasp leave my lips as the mask left his face bare. This was the first time he had ever willingly taken off his mask in front of me. I didn't understand his motives in doing so now. Maybe to show that their was nothing to hide? Not likely. To shock me into submission? Sounds about right. One thing I did know was that this was important, I just didn't understand in what way.

He turned and set the mask in the bookshelf. I watched his every move, silently berating myself for gawking at his handsome face. His lips were so...so...so kissable. His jaw line incredibly strong and masculine. It felt like each time I saw his face, it miraculously became more attractive. The light, barely there, scars that crisscrossed his chin only added to the ruggedness that was Bane. I fought the urge to put my face in my hands and instead forced myself to look directly into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"What do you want to know?" I cocked an eyebrow, clearing my throat. Bane sat down across from me, clasping his hands together once more.

"I want to know...about you." He spoke carefully, cautiously and I couldn't help but feel confused. Something had changed in the last few moments, on his part anyhow. The question shocked me out of my anger for a moment.

"I, well, what do you mean?" I felt my eyebrows dip in confusion and my lips drop into a frown. I anxiously pulled my bottom lip into my mouth and began to chew.

"I want to get to know who you are, who you were before, who you are now." Bane tried to explain but it seemed he just couldn't articulate what exactly it was he wanted from me. I nodded slowly, a plan beginning to take shape in my mind.

"I'll answer all of your questions, on one condition." I warned him. His eyebrows lifted and butterflies took flight in my stomach. I loved that quirk of his. Stop, I commanded myself, going after the butterflies in my stomach with an imaginary fly swatter.

"Name it." His lips lifted in a slow, daring smirk. Inwardly, I groaned but outwardly, I was firm and demanding in my request.

"For every question you ask, I'm allowed to ask you one in return." I was grateful when my voice remained steady.

"Little one-" He started but I quickly cut him off.

"Getting to know some one is a two-way street." I informed him seriously, and then added coyly, "Besides wasn't it you who said we should get to know each other?"

"Fine but I reserve the right to only answer the questions I wish to." Bane said. I sat back in my chair, legs and arms crossed, and shrugged.

"Okay but then I reserve the same right." Bane 's shoulder instantly tensed and his chest rumbled with an angry growl as his mouth transformed into a scowl. God help me, but I found him attractive. Don't misunderstand me, I'm still incredibly angry but I can't really help biology. Not to mention that there seemed to be two Banes, terrorist Bane and then Bane when he was with me. To say that I was getting mixed signals was an understatement of epic proportions. Then to find out he had feelings for another woman and that Bruce had been kidnapped or tortured or god knows what, well it was all too much for me to comprehend, let alone sort through all my feelings. Throw in my ever-growing feelings for Bane and you had what my life had become; a mess.

I swallowed hard, the nervousness rising up inside of me. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Alright, ask away." I told Bane, locking my jaw in place in a show of steely determination.

"How old are you?" He asked almost quietly, his eyes shocked. It looked as if he hadn't even meant to ask that question. I, on the other hand, felt cool and refreshing relief rush through my veins. I could answer that question, it was easy, definite.

"I turned 24 right before...everything. And you?" I inquired, suddenly ravenously curious about the man who sat before me. He nodded slowly, as if he were committing even that tiny tidbit about me to his memory. Bane's eyes bore into mine and I could practically feel his reluctance to answer. I was not going to let him back out of this. Not a chance in hell. I thought for a moment, trying to decipher Bane's reluctance towards telling me. And then the proverbial light bulb.

"Honestly Bane, who am I going to talk to about this conversation? I'm not going to tell anyone anything. And just a friendly reminder, your silence is also mine." His brown eyes lit up with amusement, contrasting with the small, concentrated frown marring his face.

"Very well. I am 34." I looked him up and down for a moment, finally concluding that his impressive physique made him look at least five years younger than he actually was.

"Have you lived in Gotham your entire life?" He asked me, eyes trained on my face, studying my every movement. I blushed from the intensity of his gaze.

"Yes, I have." I whispered quietly, memories swirling inside of my mind, long forgotten memories. Painful memories. I shook my head, scattering the stream of pictures and words and sentiments from my mind.

"Do you love her? Talia, I mean." I asked him pointedly, my heart pounding in my ribcage because I was afraid of his answer. Because the truth of the matter was that I didn't want him to love another woman and especially not Talia, not that cold, distant, cruel woman who no doubt was the cause of all this destruction and pain. Bane's lips pressed together and his eyes tightened for a moment. And then I was staring into his beautiful brown eyes as he slowly shook his head.

"I once thought that I did...but," his voice trailed off and his eyes meant mine once more, causing a chain reaction in my body. My palms started to perspire, my heart thumped wildly, and butterflies took flight in my stomach. " but now, I am not so sure."

"Why? And be honest, please." I moved forward ever so slightly in my chair, desperately wanting to be raging at the man before me for taking everything away, for taking Bruce, for taking Gotham but I can't because whether I like it or not, I feel something for him. And I can't stop it, no matter how hard I try. I can only try to make him see the light, to make him see reason. To right his wrongs because I see it in his eyes. I see his ability to be a better man.

"Because of you. Your kindness, your compassion, your selflessness." Bane leaned forward in his chair as he spoke, and I practically soared at his words.

"Do you love someone?" That unnamed emotion flashed in his eyes. "Do you love Bruce Wayne?" Bane's voice lowered threateningly, the tone positively feral. He seemed so possessive, so enraged at the thought of Bruce and I. Suddenly, I couldn't quell the bubble of laughter that erupted from my throat. I shook my head rapidly back and forth, vehemently denying Bane's theory.

"Bruce and I? No! That's just...just wrong! Bruce is my brother. The only family I have left, as a matter of fact." I went quiet, again struck silent with the fact that Bruce was gone and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Do not laugh at me, it was a logical question. How do you know Bruce Wayne then?" Bane asked, eyebrows raised and I was reminded of how much I loved when he did that.

"It's a very long story." I let out a gusty sigh, no sure if I was ready to tell this tale.

"I would like to hear it." Bane murmured, nothing but polite curiosity in his voice. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and nodded.

"When I was younger, Gotham was in economic turmoil. People were losing their jobs left and right. So they became desperate for money. You're aware of how Bruce's parent's died?" At Bane's nod I continued. " My parents were also shot and mugged but, unlike Bruce, I wasn't there to see it. My grandmother and I were brought down to the station on the same night Bruce Wayne's parents had been murdered. All I remember is these rush of people around me and I felt like the world should have ended when my parent's lives did. I felt like the sun would never shine again and then I saw him. He was across the room, with lieutenant Gordon. I remember thinking how kind Jim Gordon was, years later when I looked back on this moment, because he was the only adult who even bothered to comfort Bruce, to make sure he was okay and tell him everything would be okay." I broke off for a moment, trying to keep unshed tears at bay.

"I was six and Bruce was twelve and I just couldn't stand the sight of his hunched over shoulders, of the tear stains on his cheeks. Looking back on it, I think that I instinctively knew that when your parents died, it put a specific kind of pain in your eyes. And I recognized that pain in Bruce's eyes. So, I went over to him and I hugged him and told him that everything was going to be okay and that he shouldn't cry because his parents wouldn't want him to be sad. He was so sweet when I told him my parents had died too, hugging me and talking with me until Alfred came to take him home. Bruce had looked back at me and said, 'Thank you, I won't ever forget what you've done.'" I sniffled lightly, looking up at Bane. His head was tilted inquisitively and his lips were quirked up at the end ever so slightly.

"What?" I asked him, wiping at my nose self-consciously.

"Even at such a young age, you were compassionate and kind and good. It shocks me that you were able to retain that throughout your adolescence." I sat there, dumbfounded for a moment, he had actually complimented me. Then a thought occurred to me.

"You haven't seen many good things in your life, have you?" I asked quietly, pieces of the puzzle that was Bane slowly coming together.

"No, little one, I have not. You are one of the few." He said solemnly and then motioned for me to continue.

"Thank you." I whispered, blushing, then continued with my story. "After that, Alfred would send a car for me to come to Wayne Manor and be with Bruce. We grew closer and closer, becoming more and more like siblings as time went on. I think that it gave him great comfort to know that someone knew what it was like to lose your parents. Everything was as good as it could be for six years. We celebrated holidays together and Bruce helped me with homework and I comforted him after he had nightmares, it was almost...normal." I took a deep breath and gathered my memories, sorting through the important ones.

"And then Bruce left for college, with promises to send letters. A month later, my grandmother died. Alfred tried very hard to have me stay at Wayne Manor but the courts wouldn't allow it and Bruce was away at college, finally living a life away from Gotham. I couldn't take that away from him, so I decided it was best to just go to the girl's home. I was luckier than most orphans and I was able to continue my schooling. Five years later, I was seventeen and graduated. By then, I had had a job for two years as a waitress and had enough money for a crappy apartment in the narrows. That was the year Bruce came back, the year that Joe Chill was on trial. I couldn't bring myself to watch the trial, I just couldn't. So imagine my surprise when at close to twelve o'clock at night there is a knock on my front door and when I open it I get tackled in a bear hug by Bruce Wayne." I broke off, huffing out a laugh while shaking my head.

"We talked and caught up with one another. Bruce wasn't happy with my living situation or my job. He talked to me about his anger and his sadness and well everything, I guess. Eventually I made him go to bed and when I woke up in the morning Bruce was gone and there was a number on a sticky note attached to my phone. It was the number for the library where I had applied for a job, which I'd told Bruce about. He had called in and had me hired. I remember standing there for twenty minutes debating with myself on whether to be mad or to just be thankful. I decided the later. Bruce was gone for another five years and when he came back it was...well it was like all my prayers had been answered." I locked eyes with Bane, wanting him to feel the pain I was going through.

"Do you know what it's like to stay awake at night, tossing and turning, worrying over if someone you love is alive or dead? If you'll ever see them again? I know what it's like, it is a special kind of hell. And now, now he's gone again and I-" I broke off suddenly, looking away from Bane, unable to speak any longer. I felt my body shake ever so slightly.

Then, I felt Bane press a hand to my chin and slowly lift. He looked deeply into my eyes while switching his hand to cup my face.

"He is not dead and he is far from Gotham. That is all the comfort I can give you, little one."

"And he'll be safe?"

"...He will be now." Was the exhaled reply I got and it made me wonder what Bane meant. And it also further proved to me that he still had good in him, that he was a good man. One thing I knew for sure was that Bruce was going to be safe now because of whatever decision Bane had just made.

Unable to keep my gratitude inside, I carefully and slowly leaned toward Bane. I let my lips rest on his cheek and then kissed it gently. I pulled away, only to be stopped by Bane's hands cupping either side of my face. My heart rate increased as he brought our heads together and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bane..," I breathed, wanting so badly to touch our lips together but fearing that he wouldn't want it. My fears were for nothing.

"Little one...," He groaned back, as if he were finally able to succumb to some hidden desire, and then our lips meant and I was in heaven. He kissed me so gently, so carefully and I instantly couldn't get enough. A fire had started in my very soul and it burned for his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips closer, craving him. His hands slowly trailed up and down my sides, as if he were mapping my body for further exploration. I felt excitement shoot up and down my spine. I had never experienced anything like this in my life.

And then we broke apart, both gasping for air. Bane looked down at me hungrily and something flashed in his eyes and then I was in his arms again, pinned to the wall in another of his embraces. How I was beginning to love his kisses.

His hands traveled down my sides, stopping to grip my hips as his lips trailed a fiery path down my neck. I let my hands wonder down his back, feeling the corded muscles and the strength he was restraining as to not hurt me. Bane brought his lips back to mine, plundering my mouth and completely melting me. We broke apart and he leaned his forehead against mine once more, in a show of unusual gentleness.

"Little one..." He murmured huskily as we connected eyes. And I thought he would kiss me again but Bane stopped himself, breathing hard.

Then he abruptly pushed away from the wall, storming towards the study door and slamming it shut, leaving me breathless and shocked, still pressed into the wall. I let my body sink to the floor, just sitting there trying to sort through all of my feelings. Wondering how we could have shared so much about and to each other and he could just walk away. Numbly I stood up, traveled the hallway, walked into the bedroom, and changed into my pajamas. That's when the anger hit. I stormed to the bedroom throwing the comforter back, muttering to myself all the way.

"Damn him! Ruining my city, saving me, demanding I come here! Messing with my feelings and kissing me! Making me want him! "I snarled while throwing pillows to the floor." Protecting me. Calling me little one. Making me fall in love with him!" I shouted, not really processing what was coming out of my mouth, just trying to ease the ache of the thoughts and emotions whirling in my head. I stopped dead and whipped my head around to look at Max resting in his doggy bed, where he had been all night while I had sleuthed and then talked with Bane.

"Oh no, Oh god...Max, what am I going to do?" I whimpered, running my hand through my hair, wishing, hoping, praying in that moment that Max could talk. Before tonight, I knew my feelings for Bane ran incredibly deep, it was obvious by the way my heart speed up when he looked at me, touched me and when he's in pain, my heart swells with worry. But I never thought my feelings for him were as serious as those three little words. But now I know, with all my heart. No matter what he does or who he hurts.

I love him. Wholly, Irrevocably.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, this is incredibly fluffy lol and if you haven't figured it out already, my Bane is a little on the soft side but that's not to say that I wouldn't mess with him because I definitely would not :) I think this ended up so fluffy because I was feeling incredibly romantic when I wrote this. I also purposefully made it a little lighter and I'm really nervous of what you guys are going to think, so please share your thoughts! Okay, hope you enjoy chapter 12!

Bane's POV

I had run from her. It was cowardly but it was necessary. I had kissed her. In that moment, it was as if Gotham didn't matter, Bruce Wayne didn't matter, Talia didn't matter. Just the feel of her lips on mine. And that made her dangerous. That is what propelled me to move away from her and run from the feelings she invoked in me. She was like a drug to me, addictive and life changing.

I had been absent from the apartment for a week now. In that time I had had meetings upon meetings with Talia that had quickly turned into screaming matches. I made good on my promise to Abigail, and against all of Talia's wishes, Bruce Wayne would not be killed after witnessing the destruction of Gotham. Talia revealed to me that she wished to release the inmates of Arkham, in an attempt to completely and utterly decimate the pockets of rebellion sprouting like weeds across the city. I was able to convince her otherwise, stating that the criminals would not take kindly to us being on their "home turf", so to say. A part of me hoped to release the inmates, only so I would have the opportunity, and the pleasure, to hunt down and kill the one they call the Joker. He had to die, his crimes against Abigail had gone unanswered for too long.

Another thing I discovered while I had been away was that spending so much energy trying to placate and please Talia had me realizing something. The more time I devote to Abigail the more insufferable Talia becomes to me. Against all odds, Abigail has wormed herself into the one place I had considered closed off to the world. My heart. After speaking with her about Bruce Wayne, which I was now positive she did not know of his alter ego, and learning of her past, I find myself wanting to know more. I want to know her inside and out, backwards and forwards.

I want her, period.

These are the things I know for sure. There is a storm coming, inevitable and unavoidable, and somehow, under my very nose, Talia has changed and morphed into someone I can no longer follow. But the most important revelation is that I want Abigail as mine, and no one elses. I want to protect her and dare I say it, love her.

It is time for me to go home.

Abby's POV

I sat at the breakfast bar, letting my fingers tap a random rhythm against the marble. Ever since our kiss, Bane had been avoiding me. He hadn't been home in almost a week! Wait, home? When had I started to refer to this place as my home? Did it even matter anymore? I let out an uneasy sigh. Max wasn't even here, Barsard had taken him again. That man was becoming way too attached to my dog. I cast a look at the fridge, trying to determine if I should make another plate of dinner for Bane, there were three saran wrapped plates just sitting in the fridge at the moment, collecting dust. I slid off of the high chair and started on the dishes.

I was hurt, I concluded as I scrubbed at a pan. I was hurt that Bane hadn't come back. I wondered if he regretted kissing me, wondered if I wasn't good enough. The anger rose inside of me, causing me to renew my scrubbing with vigor. How could he just not come home? I was worried sick, what if he was hurt? Did he even think about how I would feel? I sneered at my thoughts, I sounded like some needy little girl. I'm not needy, that's not me and I'm definitely not a little girl.

On a side note, I hadn't been able to learn anything more of Bane's past. Where he came from, why he was in Gotham. I also didn't know how to face him, after realizing that I was in love with him. Would he be able to tell just by looking at me? How could something so life changing on the inside not be noticeable on the outside? I'd never been in love with someone before and I had no idea how to handle the situation I currently found myself in.

I let the sponge sink back down into the dirty water. Then, I purposefully strode to the stereo in the living room. I rocked back on my heels as I had an internal debate on whether or not I should use it. On one hand, this was somebody's stereo and I had no right to use it. But on the other hand, I needed to get my mind off of Bane, which music would help to accomplish, and after this mess was over, people would hardly care if I had used their stereo. That is if we all aren't blown sky high. The less I see of Bane, the less faith I have in the man, I observed about myself, which only served to sour my mood even more. I turned on the stereo, messing with a few dials until I found a station that played sugary pop music. It was a guilty pleasure of mine. I nodded, satisfied as Kesha filtered through the speakers.

I continued to work on the dishes, occasionally singing along and busting a dance move. My plan worked all of ten minutes before commercials came on.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned to the empty apartment, loathing the idea that my unwanted thoughts were going to come back. Eventually, I succumbed to my mind.

Ever since our kiss, my body seemed to be on fire by the mere thought of Bane. I wanted nothing more for him to come striding into the apartment, pin me to the wall, and kiss me senseless all over again. The intensity of these feelings was so unfamiliar to me and it kind of scared me. I loved him and I knew I was attracted to him and I knew these feelings were perfectly normal, good even. But I couldn't help with feeling scared and dejected. If he hadn't even come home after our first kiss...I grimaced. I just wanted, needed him to touc-

My thought was abruptly cut off by the start of a song. In a few seconds, the song had my full attention. No, it's way too coincidental. I told myself. But as soon as I heard the girl's voice start, I knew. The song was untouched by the Veronica's. My mouth dropped open, forming a perfectly shaped O. As the chorus rang out, echoing through the apartment, I couldn't help moving to the music and then suddenly I was dancing around the living room, singing my heart out.

"I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you! It's not enough to say that I miss you!"

I almost laughed at how the lyrics captured my feelings. I was untouched because of my virginity but I want to be touched, by Bane. A lot, more than my will power can take. And I missed him because he was too chicken to come back after our kiss. I jumped up on the couch, too far gone to realize that I was acting like a rowdy teenager, and made my body move to the energetic beat.

"I feel so untouched right now. Need you so much, somehow! I can't forget you! Been going crazy from the moment I meant you!" I sang, jumping from the couch to dance my way in front of the glass wall. That last part was so completely true, I had been going crazy ever sense Bane came into my life.

I let my heart slow down as the beat of the music grew less frenzied and then the song stopped completely. I felt a smile light up my face, it was nice to just let go, to not think, or worry abo-

My thoughts were cut off once more but this time, it was the slow and steady clapping of hands. I watched as my reflection in the glass tensed up and froze. My face was pulled into a grimace. I pivoted slowly on my heel, hoping, that by some sort of miracle the person behind me was Barsard and not Bane. All hopeful thoughts were crushed when I saw Bane, his eyes wickedly amused and his body leaning in the doorway. I swallowed nervously, wondering how long he had been there, how much he'd seen. I felt blush burn my chest and cheeks and I shifted from side to side, not really knowing what to say. I let my fingers snag and pull at the hem of my shirt. I kept my eyes firmly glued to the ground, shuffling from foot to foot. I gulped, walked over to the stereo and shut it off. I let my eyes slowly travel the floor, my sight rising until I meant Bane's gaze.

"You have...quite the voice, Abigail." He praised, a slight tremble of amusement in his voice. I let my mouth drop open, outraged. Did he really have the audacity to laugh at me when he hadn't come home in a week? I narrowed my eyes.

"You really have impeccable timing, don't you?" I asked icily. I walked back to the kitchen, making an arc around Bane, because, whether I liked it or not, my nerve endings were on fire for him. I plunged my hands back into the dirty, soapy water, trying to ignore his presence. I heard him move around the counter, stopping to stand behind me. I held my breath, my hands stilled, waiting for his next move. I didn't have to wait long.

"Abigail, why are you angry with me?" I couldn't help it, I laughed. How could he not know what I was angry about? Was he emotionally handicapped?! I felt his strong hands grip my hips like so many other times, and he forcefully turned me to face him. Enraged, I was about to give him a good tongue lashing, when my eyes looked upon his face. His bare face. He leaned over me, causing me to arch against the back of the sink.

"I do not appreciate being laughed at." I heard his teeth grind together. I looked into his eyes as he leaned down further. "Answer the question." The anger came back full force. I pressed my hands to his chest and gave a harsh push.

"Alright. You wanna know why I'm so mad?" I snarled, pushing at his chest again, trying to budge him at least a centimeter. Switching tactics, I pounded my fists on his chest, which probably wasn't the smartest choice I've ever made. Finally fed up, Bane grasped both of my hands in one of his, lifted me with his other hand, spun, and then pinned me to a wall. I sagged against the wall and watched as he shook his head in confusion.

"God, you are...are...such a man!" I scowled, keeping my eyes stuck firmly to his chest. I dared a peek at his face, which was covered in blatant confusion. Before I could stop myself, I was studying his bare face. I couldn't really be blamed, I had so little chances to ogle his mask-less face. His lips were incredibly plush and pale pink and still ever so tempting. I also took the time to study his spattering of silver scars more closely. I gave a hefty sigh, my hair flipping up slightly.

"You honestly didn't think after kissing me and then storming off and not coming back for a week, that it wouldn't upset me even a little?" I questioned, desperately trying to keep the catch from my voice. "You could have been hurt and I was...well I was worried." I sniffled, the tears finally augmenting in my eyes. "Look, it's okay. I know you regret kissing me and I'm sorry I kissed you back. So, now that we got that out of the way, could you kindly move so I can go to sleep?" Which really meant, move so I can lock myself in the bathroom and cry in peace. Of course he didn't listen. He grasped my chin and lifted gently. I knew he'd see the tears in my eyes.

"No, I will not move. Little one, I do not regret kissing you, If anything I regret staying away for so long." He murmured softly to me. I loved how rich and masculine his voice was without his mask. I looked up at him, confused.

"Then why did you? You don't have to spare my feelings. Reall-" He cut me off, eyes burning.

"I don't spare anyone's feelings. If anything I am brutally honest. So when I tell you I don't regret kissing you, it' is the truth and I do not like you insinuating I am a liar." I felt the tears build again and watched through bleary eyes as he grimaced.

"Don't cry." It sounded like an order and it made me chuckle as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"So, I've been sulking for the past week for nothing?" I felt his large shoulders shrug, his attention fully on my eyes. I tried to move away from him, only to be boxed in by his arms. My breaths started to become quicker and I searched his eyes. He leaned forward and then captured my lips with his. The world stopped and it was only his lips on mine, his hands around my waist. I moaned when he hoisted my legs around his waist, intensifying our kiss. We broke apart slowly and I leaned my forehead against his chest, trying to regain the ability to breath normally. Suddenly, my feet were no longer pressed against the wall, instead I was in Bane's arms as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom. I gulped, suddenly extremely nervous. He shouldered the door open and then laid me gently on the mattress. He started to walk away but I pulled at his hand, not ready to let him go.

"Just so you know, our conversation from last week is far from finished, Bane." I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly and nodded as if my word alone made it final. Which it did. Bane chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, little one, now sleep." He made to move away again but I tightened my grip on his wrist.

"Stay with me?" I whispered. I watched his shoulders bunch up and tense. He walked closer to the bed and leaned down.

"Later, little one. Sleep, I know you're tired." And then he kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the bedroom.

I woke up that night cradled in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone :) I don't have much to say besides enjoy the chapter and I hope you like it :)

Waking up in the morning in the arms of the man I loved was like having my cake and eating it too. Although, I had never truly understood that saying, I was sure it applied here. It was wonderful to feel the reassuring weight of his arm around my waist, his hot breath on the back of my neck. For a moment I could almost pretend that we were a normal couple. That our alarm clock would go off and we would get ready for work and we would eat breakfast together and then start our separate days with a kiss goodbye.

And then reality sunk in.

I opened my eyes and giggled when a cold, wet nose was pressed to my cheek. Max was sitting in front of me, tail wagging a mile a minute. I reached out to ruffle his fur and felt a wave of pure affection rise up inside of me. I was going to have to have a long in depth discussion with Barsard about monopolizing my dog's attention. I shifted in Bane's arms, trying to get up, only to feel his arm tighten protectively around my middle. I tried to shift again, this time more slowly, and was dragged even further into his embrace. I gave a hefty sigh and looked back at Max, as if he could help me. Max cocked his head and grinned in that way dogs do, as if to say "You got yourself into this, you get yourself out of it."

I twisted my body and laid a gentle kiss on Bane's bicep, hoping it would ease the tension in his muscles. I grinned when I was able to slip through his arms. I stood and stretched my arms out to the side, letting out a yawn. My left hand bumped something on the bedside table and I leaned closer to discover what the object was. It was The Count of Monte Cristo. I grabbed the book and then quietly led Max into the kitchen for breakfast, setting the book on a side table in the living room.

I was at the stove, cooking eggs, when I heard Bane's heavy footfalls. I turned and gave him a smile.

"Good Morning, little one." I merely hummed in response, scooping the eggs onto two plates and then adding the strips of bacon I had let cool. I set his plate in front of him and sat next to him. In no time Max was sitting right next to my stool, eyes reverently following the bacon's travel into my mouth.

"Max, no." I reprimanded, only to feel my heart clench when he let out a low whine.

"Fine but you have to earn it." Max gave me a blank look, obviously not impressed.

"Maximus, play dead." His eyes continued to track the bacon. I shook my head.

"Fine." I let the bacon inch closer and closer to my open mouth and grinned when he plopped down on his back, paws in the air, and stuck his tongue out. I laughed and tossed the bacon in his mouth.

"Good boy." I said proudly.

"It is ill-advised to give a dog human food." Bane muttered. I raised an eyebrow. "I mean to say you shouldn't do it." At this I gave an unladylike snort.

"Yeah, well, I do a lot of things I shouldn't do." I stood to clear our plates, setting them in the sink, watching Bane slip his mask on through the corner of my eye. Like loving you, I thought sadly. I pressed my lips in a thin line, gripped the edge of the counter, and then looked Bane firmly in the eyes.

"We need to talk." I was determined to get the answers to my questions and to finish our conversation. "Maybe we should move this into the living room?"

Bane simply nodded and we headed to the living room. Bane settled his body in the chair angled towards the sofa, where I sat. Max came trotting over and I buried my hands in his fur, grounding myself for what was to come. When I opened my mouth to speak it was like a dam had broken and out poured an influx of questions.

"How do you know Talia? Why are you doing this? What's in it for you? You do realize this is a no win situation, right? It ends with us all being blown to kingdom come! Why did you take Bruce? I know there's a reason but I can't figure it out." I gulped, letting the air rush back into my lungs after spitting out questions like a rapid fire machine gun. Bane looked slightly taken aback until his eyes narrowed and I just knew he was smirking beneath that infernal mask of his.

"I do believe we had a deal, little one. For each question asked, another is asked in return." I scowled, looks like that came back to bite me in the ass. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, you're right. We had a deal. But I asked first." I smiled winningly when he gave me a dark look but I understood that this was a lot to ask of him, that maybe he need some sort of comfort. I laid a gentle hand on his knee.

"Bane, I just want to get to know you. I want to know what your life was like, is like. I want to know your likes and dislikes. I just want you to help me understand everything that is happening. And I promise to answer any of your questions once we're done." I smiled at him gently when he nodded. I removed my hand and his brow furrowed almost as if he hadn't wanted me to pull away.

"What would you like to know little one?" With his chocolate brown eyes burning into mine, it took all of my self-control to not blurt out the questions I really wanted answered instead of building up to them like I had originally planned.

"Where did you grow up?" I found myself asking, curiosity getting the better of me, per usual. I watched as the skin around his eyes tightened and his fists clenched.

"It is a prison, simply called The Pit. And I am unsure if you could call what I did growing up. I merely survived." Bane explained stiffly, his body tense and muscles taut. I felt sorrow make its way to my heart. He had been a child, surrounded by criminals, most likely alone and afraid.

"Why were you there? What could a child have possibly done to be put in prison?" I shook my head in confusion. If possible, I saw his fists clench even tighter.

"I was not answering for any crimes of my own, it was the sins of my father. He had died before he could face his punishment. Someone had to pay and a twelve year-old had sufficed." I couldn't understand how he talked about it so calmly, almost as if it hadn't even happened to him. Like it had happened to an acquaintance and nothing more.

"How did you-" I cleared my throat, trying to find the right words, my mouth suddenly void of a single drop of saliva. "How did you survive?" The question finally escaped, spoken hoarsely, the words tinged with admiration and amazement.

"I did what I had to. I took what I had to and I killed whom I had to." His gaze cut through me and I felt a shiver rack up my spine. A primal fear made itself known in my mind, something left over from when we had been hunter's and gatherer's, when we had roamed the plains with woolly mammoths and saber tooth tigers. When we had been prey to much larger predators. I realized I was afraid of Bane, truly afraid, for the first time. He had never spoken so bluntly, without any remorse and it scared me. My mind couldn't comprehend that the Bane sitting in front of me was the same Bane that I loved.

I tightened my fingers in Max's fur, seeking out his normally calming presence.

"What was it like?" I asked quietly, the fear still curling around inside of me, wiggling like a worm.

"The Pit is the ideal prison. It is subterranean and the very top opens up to the sun. There is a rope and if you can manage it, you can climb to the top and be free. You see, it fills you with hope, the idea of freedom, only to be crushed as you watch a man fall back into the abyss, into the total darkness of The Pit. It was hell in its purest form." I felt shiver rack through my spine once more, my skin pebbling with goose flesh.

"Then how do you know Talia?" I arched an eyebrow, trying to let curiosity banish any leftover fear. Something changed in Bane the instant I asked that question, like a switch had been flipped. His eyes became cold, his body filled with tension, it was like the very air around him had dropped in temperature.

"Her mother was lowered into The Pit. She had taken the place of Talia's father. She captured the attention of many of the inmates so I took it upon myself to protect the woman and her child. They were the only pure and good things I had ever known." For a moment I felt my love for him become uncontrollable because he had done a good thing in a place where good men didn't exist. "Talia became ill and the doctor forgot to lock the cell door. I couldn't save them both." Bane spoke with no emotion but I could tell he felt something by the way his shoulders were hunched, a light tremor running through them. It spoke of an old sorrow, of guilt, and of rage. I felt bile rise in my throat at the thought of what had happened to Talia's mother and what could have happened to Talia herself. I understood a little now, I didn't condone any of their actions, but I understood.

"Bane, I am so sorry." I whispered, my fingers shaking in Max's fur.

"It's in the past. I can not change what happened." His gaze turned to look across the living room, out into the wall of windows. Silent reined in the apartment until I cleared my throat.

"How did you escape?" I shook my fingers loose from Max's coat, feeling the ache in my bones from gripping the silky fur.

"There was a riot, Abigail. I ordered Talia to climb the wall, to escape. She did." I felt dread curl low in my stomach, he had called me Abigail. He hadn't called me Abigail in so long, I had forgot the way it sounded spoken from someone else's lips. I found that my heart hurt slightly that he hadn't called me little one.

"What happened to you?" I licked my dry lips, fingers once again buried in Max's fur.

"I was beaten. The doctor tried, unsuccessfully, to help. I now have to have a constant dose of medication in my blood stream to keep the pain at bay. I was freed from my prison when Talia returned, with her father, Ras al Ghul. She had found him and demanded I be rescued and that her mother be avenged." Bane broke of abruptly, leaving me breathless.

"But then why-" Bane narrowed his eyes at me, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"I do not wish to talk about this any longer." His voice was like thunder, anger rolling and rumbling. I felt my eyebrows dip together.

"I just don't unders-" I broke of with a cry of alarm when he stood, towering over me. My heart was in my throat. He looked so angry, so cold.

"I said I was done Abigail." Bane leaned forward and then Max let out a wicked snarl, snapping his jaws together. Making it clear that if Bane didn't take a step back, he was going to lose a limb. I knew I shouldn't have pushed the issue. Brown eyes clashed with blue as I shushed Max. I saw a mix of emotions in his eyes, but none of them were enough to calm me.

I nearly screamed when Barsard came bursting into the apartment, breathing ragged and looking disheveled in general.

"Sir, there's an emergency-" He broke of as he finally took stock of the situation. His grey eyes taking in my defensive form and Bane towering over me. Barsard's eyes narrowed and I felt gratitude at his concern.

"What's happened?" Bane demanded, voice colder than ice, eyes still pinned on mine.

"Sir, Arkham Asylum, the inmates have been released." It took a moment for that sentence to sink in but when it did, I felt my heart beat pickup, my breaths become labored. Bane swiftly turned to Barsard.

"When?" He asked sharply, fist clenching and unclenching,

"An hour ago, I was on the other side of Gotham and we had to fight to get back as quick as we did." I tried to calm my breathing, to tell myself I was safe here. But I wasn't, because he was free. He was going to come for me. Bane and Barsard continued to speak but all I heard was white noise as I buried my nose in Max's coat and breathed in deeply. As soon as Bane spoke of leaving, my head snapped up.

"Bane, you don't understand. You can't leave. He's coming for me." I heard the desperation in my voice but I didn't care because Bane could not leave me. I needed him, he couldn't leave.

"I must go." Oh, god. He was punishing me for asking those questions. He was angry, so he was going to leave. He was filled with blood lust, so he was going on the hunt. Somehow I managed to stand on my shaking legs. I looked in between Bane and Barsard.

"Bane, he will find me. He's going to kill me." I watched as Bane slipped on his coat and my heart gave one painfully loud thud, the weight like lead against my ribcage. I rushed to him, blindly grabbing for his wrist.

"Bane." My lip wobbled."I need you. Please, stay." My voice was thick from restraining the urge to cry. I saw Barsard look away, the guilt visibly eating at him. Bane looked me deeply in the eyes and for a moment I thought he would stay. And then he was gently pulling out of my grasp, stepping towards the apartment door.

"Bane! Please!" I screamed. The only answer I got was the soft click of the door's lock as they left, taking my last chance at safety with them.

I needed him and he had left.

I sunk to my knees on the floor, face covered in my hands, and sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14

For some time, I'm unsure of how exactly long it was, I sat on the floor, tears drying on my cheeks, fighting the dark thoughts that threatened to consume my logical mind. My breathing weasy and labored. Heart racing, rational thoughts warring with age-old survival instincts. Finally, when the pressure in my chest became too much, I stood on shaking legs that screamed in protest. Obviously I had knelt on the floor far longer than was strictly comfortable.

I wasn't going to sit idly by and wait for the Joker to come to me. I wasn't some damsel in distress. If he comes for me, and I know he will, I'm going to make it as hard as possible for him to take me. I refuse to go down without a fight.

I marched my way to the kitchen, determination burning bright inside of me. Once there, I started my mission of opening and slamming each and every drawer and cupboard, searching for knives. For a moment I consider sliding one of the razor-sharp weapons inside the long sleeves of my shirt but decide against it. It was unlikely I would be able to use the weapon as effectively as the Joker and it was extremely likely that the knife would end up in the clown's hands. He doesn't need anymore knives than he already has.

Once I had found all of the deadly instruments, (butter knives included, I remember the man with the pencil sticking out of his forehead. I'm not taking any chances.) I let me fingers drum against the counter-top, debating on what to do with them. As I looked absently around the room, my eyes landed on the wall of windows. Plan finally forming, I turned and searched the kitchen once more, practically leaping for joy when I found what I sought. I took the cloth bag and stuffed the knives into it and then walked across the living room to the windows. I opened one, swinging the bag of weapons in my hand and then launching it clear into the sky and on top of the roof of another building.

Even thought the house was now devoid of any knives, my breath was still labored and coming in pants. I tried to take a deep breath and calm myself but nothing was working. Suddenly unable to bear a minute longer of being out in the open, exposed, I dashed out of the living room and into the hallway, heading for the bedroom. I heard the pitter patter of Max's paws following me. I walked into the closet and grabbed a hold of a towel, then swiveled on my heel and marched to the bathroom, making sure the bedroom door was closed and Max was safely inside its walls.

I cranked the shower head to the hottest setting and started to peel of my clothes, the steam already filling the room. I hopped in the shower, trying to let the steady beat of water on my back calm me. If I was calm, then I could think rationally. And if I could think rationally, then maybe, just maybe, I had a chance against the Joker.

A violent shiver racked my spine at even the thought of the crazy clown's name. I took a few deep breaths and urged myself to push past the fear and to think. For a few minutes I considered barricading myself and Max in the bedroom. That way if the Joker came he'd have to fight his way in, saving me time to do well to do something! And if that slowed him down enough then maybe Bane would be back by then and-

"No!" I thought violently, not realizing I'd spoken aloud until my voice echoed in the tiled bathroom. I couldn't depend on Bane to save me, I couldn't depend on him to protect me. I couldn't put my life in anyone's hands but my own. So barricading the door wasn't an option. I hadn't liked the idea anyway, it made me a sitting duck, a victim, an easy target. I'm not helpless and if he wants to take me, it's not gonna be easy.

I stepped out of the shower, drying myself off, and then faced the mirror. I cleared the fog away with my towel and stared into the blue eyes of the girl in the mirror. She didn't look like me anymore. She was thinner, not shockingly so, but it was there. Her hair was longer than it had ever been before, past her shoulders now. But the biggest difference was her eyes. They looked sunken in and bright red from all the crying she'd done. But other than that, they looked haunted, afraid. Deathly afraid. But then I watched as her eyes, my eyes, narrowed and sparkled with determination and anger. That despicable excuse of a human being wasn't going to get the best of me ever again, not if I could help it.

I walked back into the closest and picked out a pair of comfy, stretchy jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt. Then I walked to the bedroom door, turning back to look at Max.

"Stay here, boy, and stay quiet. No matter what you hear." I said around the knot forming in my throat. I knew that he couldn't understand what I'd said but I knew that the Joker would kill Maximus if I gave him the chance. I couldn't bear the thought of Max's eyes going lifeless and dark, his body going limp, the hunched form of the Joker leaning above him, eyes alight in maniacal glee. I shook my head, scattering the disturbing images. I set my shoulders and headed to Bane's study.

Once inside, I set my hands on my hips and pursed my lips. I looked at the sleeve of my shirt critically and then back at the bookshelves lined with Bane's medicine. A good plan finally forming, I rummaged through the desks drawers and found what I was looking for. An empty syringe. With the syringe in one hand, I reached up on my tiptoes, my fingers barely grasping the vile of medicine, and brought it down from the top book shelf. Then, I very carefully and meticulously emptied the vile's contents into the syringe and slid it beneath the loose sleeve of my t-shirt.

When the Joker grabbed me to forcefully take me away, and that's what would happen because I wasn't going down without a fight, I would stab the syringe into his neck. The concoction of medicine, I knew, would be a lethal dose to someone who didn't need it. For a moment I was disturbed that my medical education could be used to kill a man. Until I remembered who that man was and what he'd done, and then I just felt numb. Then I headed into the living room and dropped onto the couch.

With the syringe a comfortable weight against my wrist, I did the only thing I could do against the evil that awaited me.

I waited for it.

Bane POV

I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins as Barsard and I drove to the Narrows, where my men had fought against the escaped inmates of Arkham. I could not wait to wrap my arms around the man who had hurt Abigail. I could not wait to watch the light of life leave his eyes as I crushed his windpipe. But despite the fact that I knew I had had to leave Abigail behind to protect her, I couldn't get the image of her on her hands and knees, sobbing, begging, pleading, out of my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Barsard fidgeting.

"You said the Joker was sighted?"

"Yes, sir, but-" I cut him off.

"And the rest of the inmates have been detained or killed?" I inquired.

"Yes, sir, but-" He tried again but I cut him off once more.

"Have they been questioned yet?" I asked, my voice dipping low, the blood lust unmistakable even to me.

"No, sir." Barsard answered slowly caught up in his own thoughts now as he effortlessly maneuvered the car through winding streets and sharp corners. He opened his mouth once more as the car slowed to a stop and was put in park.

"Sir, this Joker," He swallowed hard. "He will come for Abby." And then Barsard looked straight into my eyes, his blue swimming with brotherly concern for the woman who had slowly but surely made herself the center of my universe.

"Not if I come for him first." I answered darkly, slamming the car door shut.

Outside, the streets were covered in bodies, prisoners and my men alike. We picked our way through our fallen comrades and our enemies and reached the building that had become a temporary sort of head quarters.

We we're meant at the lobby by two of our brothers in arms who promptly told us what had happened in Barsard's absence.

"The rest of the inmates that aren't lying in the street are being guarded by the rest of the men. We were able to interrogate some of the wounded and figure out who was behind this break out."

The other man took up the explanation from there.

"There's an inmate waiting in a room for you sir. As far as we can figure, he's pretty up there in the impromptu chain of command they have. We thought you'd like the pleasure of questioning him yourself, sir." I nodded very slowly.

"Good work, brothers. We will handle it from here." As we walked away, the first man who had spoken called out.

"Sir-" He started and then stopped, licking his lips nervously. " Sir, the men that we questioned, when asked about the Joker, well they all said the same thing. They talked about how the clown ranted and raved about a 'pretty little girlie with skin like butter' that had escaped him. They also told us that the clown had a visitor before the breakout, but they wouldn't tell us who." He gulped again and that's when I saw it, the man wasn't a man, he was barely a boy, sixteen or seventeen at most. I didn't know how I felt about that. But I knew that my urge to kill the clown was as strong as ever. I knew I would not rest until his blood was on my hands.

As we walked away from the men, Barsard's panicked eyes meant mine.

"Sir, he got away! He got away and we know now for sure that he's gone after Abby!" I turned to Barsard, struck at how much he cared for Abigail.

"How will he know where she is? We have time yet my friend. But at this moment, I not only want answers but need them." And then we walked into the room where the prisoner was being held.

The man had been hunched over, bent in on himself, but when he heard the door open his head snapped up so quickly, it cracked. His eyes were a deep, soulless brown and he had limp carrot colored hair.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked him quietly, menacingly. He shrugged, eyes wide and lips pressed together.

"He promised me!" He suddenly exploded. "That stupid side-show freak promised! He promised that he'd tell me who the Batman was if I helped him rally the rest of the inmates to fight! He promised!" The man wailed again, spittle flying from his mouth as his chest heaved. I waited a moment for the man to calm down and then spoke very carefully.

"What if I told you that I knew who the Batman was? And what if I told you that all you had to do was answer my questions and I would tell you who he is?" The man's eyes became wide in wonder and he started to nod but stopped himself.

"I'd say you're lying!" He snarled, teeth snapping.

"Well,we'll see about that." I said calmly, crossing my arms before speaking once more. "How did you escape the asylum?"

The man cocked his head and finally seemed to make a decision, nodding slowly and licking his lips.

"We had outside help. Ya see the Joker," He practically hissed the name. "had a little chickee visit him a few days past. My cell was right next to his. She was ranting and raving about some cleansing fire and the Joker said all he wanted was that tight piece o'-" I cut the man off, my hand wrapped firmly around his neck as I slammed him against the wall. No one would speak of Abigail in such a derogatory way, not if I was there to stop it. 

"His words! Not mine!" He wheezed out, trying desperately, and failing, to draw oxygen into his lungs. Finally, when his eyes started to roll, I let him go. My mind was racing. He had said a cleansing fire. The visitor had been a woman. It felt as if the world was closing in on me. No, Talia wouldn't. My mind cleared when a painful shout echoed through the room. Barsard was leaning over the man, leg bent to strike the prisoner in the gut again.

"I said, what did she look like?" I had never heard Barsard speak so coldly before, so angry. His care for Abigail and his anger at her being in danger was a living breathing thing all its own.

"Jeez, man! She was average height, brown hair above shoulder length, brown eyes, and if you ask me she belonged in a cell like the rest of us crazies. She knew exactly where the Joker's girl was." Then the man turned his soulless eyes on me. "Do you know who I am? Who I was? I was the Riddler! People used to fear me! Me! Until that stupid Bat came along..." I drowned him out, not particularly caring who or what he had been. All I cared about was Talia's betrayal. The feeling that someone had shoved a hot poker between my ribs and twisted. I meant Barsard's eyes and saw the despair in their depths, the brotherly love her carried for Abigail. We hurried out of the room and into the lobby once more. I turned to Barsard.

"Kill them. Kill them all." I hissed harshly. "I'm going back." Barsard nodded, the cold glint in his eyes back.

"And if you're too late sir?" I stepped back as if slapped, my fists clenching and unclenching, yearning for a windpipe to crush.

"Then I'll hunt him, and I'll save her." Then I was turning and rushing out the building's doors, thinking how ironic it was that I was desperately trying to save someone while all my life I had only ever killed. My footsteps were joined by a symphony of screams and echoeing bullets. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but my little one and the way she had cried, screamed, begged, for me to stay and how I had walked away. And how walking away may have delivered her into the hands of a man who would show her no mercy.

I stepped on the gas pedal of the car, fearing I was too late already.

Abby's POV

The apartment was slowly descending into darkness and if it weren't for the eery silence, I never would have heard the ding of the elevator. Or the heavy, dragging footsteps that were all too familiar. But, surprisingly, they were accompanied by lighter footsteps. My heart started beating double time. I hadn't planned for the Joker to come with a partner.

And that's when it clicked. Quite literally. For the amount of time it took for my mind to connect the dots, the door was being jimmied and slowly, creepily opened.

I should have realized the Joker couldn't find me all on his own. He would have needed outside help. Someone who knew how to get to me, who had the means to go into Arkham without being questioned and who had the means to get the Joker out. Someone who had no love for me. Someone who was standing next to my worst nightmare in the soft glow of artificial light spilling in from the hall.

Talia al Ghul.

I felt rage and fear war with each other inside of me. Fear for the obvious reasons. But rage at the betrayel Talia was showing Bane. After all he had done for that woman, she had the audacity to betray him. I hated to admit it but it was all a very well thought out plan. The breakout. The diversion. The actual smuggling of the Joker into the building. Then the monster spoke.

"Did ya miss me darlin'?" He snickered, stepping into the foyer, flipping the light on. Talia followed at a slower pace, like a lioness stalking her prey. I stood from the couch and stepped in the center of the living room, placing the recliner between the clown and me. The Joker stopped short and tsked.

"Commmee onn! Don't be that way darlin'. I told you I was coming back for ya!" He flicked his tongue at his teeth and then licked his lips. I shuddered in revulsion, fear clawing its clammy hands up my spine.

"We had a deal! Stop playing with her! Take her and leave." Talia said dispassionately but firmly. The Joker made a face at me, one that would have been comical coming from anyone else, and turned to face Talia.

"I could just a cut you a upa!" He snarled and for a horrible moment, I almost wished he would cut her open, gut her like a fish. It wasn't like she didn't deserve that and much worse. Talia grinned cooly.

"You would be on the floor, a foot on your throat, before you'd even moved." She smiled sweetly and I couldn't believe the shaky comfortablity they had with each other. Maybe psychopaths actually kept the company of other psychos and worst of all, maybe they enjoyed it. I swallowed thickly when the Joker turned back to me, his Glasgow smile redder than blood. He took a step closer and despite what I told myself, to hold my ground, I took a shaky step back.

One step forward, two steps back.

One forward, two back.

We engaged in this awkward dance until I was backed up against the wall with no place to go except his arms. And that wasn't going to happen. I set my feet shoulder width apart and held up my hands in fists.

"Don't come near me!" I was shocked to find my voice was steady and strong. It only made the Joker grin in delight, his grin more of a grimace. He licked his lips like a serpent.

"Didn't I tell ya before darlin'? I likke it when ya fight me!" And then he pounced and I threw all of my strength into the punch. I felt my knuckles slam into his jaw and felt his neck snap back. But somehow, his arms had still managed to wrap around my middle and no matter how much or how hard I struggled I couldn't shake him. I even bit into the pale skin of his forearm. But to no anvil. And then he spoke in that demonic voice he had used in the video where he had killed the Batman copycat. It chilled my blood, made shivers rack my spine.

"I said stop MOVING!" He roared. "I was gonna have fun with ya honey but I'll cut ya upa right now if you don't stop moving." I instantly stopped squirming when I felt the cool metal of a blade against the delicate skin of my neck. That was also the moment I felt the coolness of the syringe on my wrist. I knew that if I was going to act it had to be quickly. I couldn't hesitate. I waited a few moments as the Joker carded his hands through my hair at the nape of my neck. His nose skimming the scar on my neck from our last meeting until his lips meant it. His slimy tongue flicked out to run over the rigid skin and I lost it. With a cry, I slammed my foot onto his toes, elbowed him in the solar plexus and then let the syringe drop into my hand. I set the needle to his neck and was about to plunge the deadly medicine into his tendon when, suddenly, I was grabbed from behind.

I kicked and screamed. I scratched at her arms and snapped my jaws. Trying to remove Talia's hands from my person. But she was trained and I wasn't and no matter what I did I couldn't escape. I felt fear start to claw its way past the anger and disgust. I watched in rising horror as the Joker slowly stood. My struggling intensified. Each of his words was punctuated with a step.

"That." step "wasn't." step. "very." step. "nice." He leaned down and breathed into my face. "Time to start playin the game darlin'." His hand cocked backwards. I clenched my eyes shut as tightly as I possibly could, bracing myself against the coming pain.

Then, darkness. Absolute, blessed, darkness that came up like a wave, washing away the suffocating fear and replacing it with blackness.

Bane POV

I reached the building as quickly as possible, not even waiting for the car to stop before getting out. I rushed past my men, ignoring their questioning gazes. I skipped the elevator, unable to wait, and took the stairs three at a time. I rushed down the hallway and too impatient to unlock the door, kicked it in instead. I looked frantically around the room and searched for any sign of Abigail.

I saw something on the ground in the living room and stepped forward to grab it when I heard desperate scratching from the hallway and high-pitched whines. I rushed down the hall and pushed open the bedroom door, praying to any god that would listen that it was Abigail. But it was only Maximus, who shot out of the room like lightning, and barreled down the hallway into the living room. I followed, my feet dragging, my soul heavy with what I knew had become of Abigail. That she had been taken from me.

I kneeled in the living room, scooping the object into my hand. Up close, I realized what it was. A syringe filled with my medicine. I felt anger burn through my veins. She had tried to defend herself and he had taken her. He had undoubtedly hurt her, was hurting her at this very moment. And I wasn't there to stop it.

My fingers tightened around the syringe, the glass straining. I looked out into the wall of windows.

"I'm going to find you. I'm going to find you little one. I promise." I whispered, not even realizing I was crying until I tasted salt at the corner of my lips.

The Joker would pay. Talia would pay. They would all pay.

They could beg for mercy when I found them, but it would do no good. I wasn't a hero. No, I was a hell hound.

And I had caught the scent, the trail of my prey and now it was time to hunt.


End file.
